Aeterna Nox
by Asura Mori
Summary: HIATUS. Set after the events of the Lucifer bullet. Train regains his adult form, only to be captured by Creed. Creed has his own plans for Train - More importantly, for the Black Cat. Creed/Train, possibly Doctor/Train. Rated M.
1. Prologue: Shifting Tides

All right, Asura Mori is back in the house. Sorry it took so long for me to revise (hell, I'm still revising this thing!!), but with M.A.P testing coming up and everything that's been going on around this place, I just haven't had time to do anything, let alone write. (sigh)

So, I hope you guys can forgive me. This time around with the story, I'll be putting in all my own stuff (except for this chapter, hehe). Using the manga was beginning to tick me off and made it hard for me to come up with a good story line. But anyway, I'll still be going along with my original story plot (the whole Train getting hit with Lucifer, etc etc.), but I'll be starting it off differently than before. So, thanks for being patient, here's the prologue to AETERNA NOX

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to deal with Black Cat, unless I actually own a black cat, then that disproves that whole statement, but still… ah never mind.

Prologue: Shifting Tides

By: Asura Mori

Train winced as he felt the bullet enter his arm, but otherwise showed no emotion. He turned to regard his partner, who was bleeding heavily from his shoulder and was very pale in the face. Sven had lost a lot of blood, which Train was painfully aware of. "T-Train… you--" hearing his partner, the brunette turned to regard him, before bending down to examine the wounded man.

Placing a hand under his chin, he stared at his partner very seriously, trying very hard not to laugh and ruin his little joke. Sven looked at him worriedly, wondering what his partner was thinking about. "What?" he finally started panicking when the brunette said nothing, "What is it?!"

A small chuckle escaped the other sweeper as he turned away from his partner, scratching the top of his unruly hair. "Totally _not _what I was expecting. I expected you to hold your own for a _little _while." He snickered as Sven let out a grunt of surprise, "I guess you've gotten kind of rusty, huh?"

"Hey, whose fault is it that I got dragged into this?"

Sven let out a small gasp then, only now noticing the red splotch on Train's sleeve and the shivers that ran through the brunette's spine. "Um… Train, you're…" Train turned to regard the older man, seeing the guilt and worry that sprang into his eyes. Knowing that Sven would only worry if he told the truth, he acted surprised and worried himself. "What? What are you looking at?"

The older sweeper was about to answer when both he and Train saw Creed rise out of their corner of their eyes. A dark bruise was forming on the other man's cheek where Train had snubbed him and a vein pulsed dangerously in his forehead. "Train, do you understand what just happened to you?" Creed demanded, blood trickling down the side of his mouth, "That shot… that shot was no _ordinary _bullet. That was a _delivery system _for a nanotechnology called 'Lucifer.' That bullet triggered a transformation that moment it entered your skin."

"Yeah, I heard you…" Train muttered in response as he looked down at his bleeding arm, "Something about a _beast_, right?" Feeling like Train wasn't getting the picture, Creed raised his voice as if that would get his point across. "Once begun, the process cannot be stopped! Your _genes _are being _reconfigured _as we speak!!" he yelled, getting frustrated by Train's lack of emotion. Train stared at the other man for a minute, which only made Creed even angrier, then smirked.

"Hmph. If you couldn't handle any possible outcome… you never should have pulled the trigger."

Creed flinched back, almost as if he had been hit. Sirens rang in the distance as the cops slowly pulled up to the church. Echidna turned every which way slowly, taking in the current predicament. Just as she was about to ask Creed if he wanted her to open a gate, the silver-haired man whispered, "Yes. Echidna… Open a gate."

Startled, Echidna asked, "You sure? What about the Black Cat?!" Train also waited for Creed's response, his face carefully composed. If it came down to it, he would fight. He refused to be taken by the Apostles of the Stars. "Forget him." Creed finally answered, his voice breaking as he looked away from the brunette, "Let's go."

"Whatever's going to happen to him…" Creed continued as he walked down the aisle away from Train, "I don't need to see it. I trust he'll _survive_. He's earned my respect for his _strength _and _resourcefulness._" He turned to look at the brunette at this point, hesitating slightly upon entering the portal. Train met his gaze evenly, waiting for the other man to say what he wanted to say. Creed opened his mouth once, before closing it again.

"He _will _survive." He whispered, stepping into the portal, his gaze never leaving Train's as they parted yet again. Golden eyes stayed locked onto the place where Creed had last been standing, his body trembling with exertion. "Creed…"

To be continued…

A.M.- And there's the beginning or the prologue, however you want to put it. The real story will be starting three days later, after Train has already undergone his transformation. Until he is changed back into his older state, there will be no yaoi. Sorry about that, but I just can't see Creed, or Doctor, doing anything to Train when he's like that. Besides, I hate writing that kind of thing unless there's no way to avoid it.

So, I hope you guys approve of this change and that you like the story. I'm already working on the first chapter, so just be patient, kay? So, read and review and I'll love you guys forever. Later!!


	2. A Sense of Awkwardness

All right, now that the prologue's been posted, I can finally get around to writing the actual story. Again, sorry it took so long. I apologize for making you guys wait so long. I also apologize in advance. I won't be able to update as often as I'd like, due to many things (namely school, grrr…). So, I hope you guys can bear with me, because I refuse to give up on this story.

With that said, here's the first chapter of AETERNA NOX!! Enjoy to your heart's content. (grin)

Disclaimer: Me no own, so you no sue. Deal?

Chapter One: A Sense of Awkwardness

By: Asura Mori

Rain fell heavily on the almost empty streets, a fine mist almost completely obscuring the grime that coated the walkways. Those few people who thought to chance the every-changing mood of the weather hurried about, not wanting to be caught in the sudden downpour that threatened to come with the heavy, black clouds.

Train Heartnet observed the weather from inside with growing disdain, a small frown on his face. He had been hoping that the weather would take a turn for the better so that he could go out and do something, but now he wasn't that sure it would. For three days now, he had been trapped inside of the safe house that he, Sven, Eve, and Rinslet were sharing. For three days, he had been watching Sven heal from the wound Creed had given him at the church… and waiting for his own transformation to be undone.

His gaze dropped unwillingly at this last thought to the small hands – his hands – that gripped the windowsill tightly. He drew his hands away from the sill and back into his pockets, only now aware of how long his hands had been in that position. Only a few minutes ago, pain had flared through his body as the nanomachines continued to make themselves at home within his body. The pain had become more and more frequent over the days, and Train knew that this couldn't mean anything good. But he also knew that there was very little that he could about it. For now, all he could do was sit and hope that Sven found a way to get him back to his original form.

Golden eyes moved from the window to the door when he heard someone knocking on his room door. When he at last turned his body completely around, a very attractive female stood in his doorway. Blue eyes were set in a heart-shaped face, framed by short, lilac hair. She wore a strapless white shirt over a skimpy black skirt. Around her neck was a black choker with a small diamond hanging from it. Around her wrist was a simple, silver bracelet with a similar diamond and she wore boots made of fine, black leather.

Train knew this woman had broken many a man's heart, although he himself wasn't really affected by her looks (though he did know a certain Number who just couldn't stay away from her…). He forced himself to look up at Rinslet, though he still felt awkward doing so. Now that he was a child again, old habits such as looking at people directly in the eyes or down at them were just impossible.

Pushing these thoughts aside, he smiled warmly up at the woman who had once saved his life. "Rinslet. You need something?" He noticed with more than a little annoyance that she was still avoiding his gaze. The thief-for-hire muttered something about Sven wanting to talk to him, before quickly exiting the room.

Train watched her go, feeling empty. Ever since the battle at the church and his alteration to his ten-year-old self, Rins had been avoiding him. And she wasn't the only one acting odd. Even Sven didn't act the same around him anymore and was always apologizing for something. In a way, the brunette knew that the ex-cop felt guilty about Train's state, that he had somehow caused the transformation. And no matter how many times he told Sven that it wasn't his fault, his partner acted like he didn't hear him.

The only one who seemed to like his transformation was Eve. He couldn't really blame her though. For a long time, she had been the only child of their group and had always wondered what it was like to have a sibling. He quickly veered away from that train of thought, painfully aware that Eve was now older than him. With a sigh, the ex-assassin moved out of his room and into the hallway, preparing himself mentally for what he knew would be an awkward situation.

He was right to do so. As soon as he entered the room, the conversation that had been going on abruptly stopped. All eyes turned to look at him and Train tried to appear unrattled. He walked over to a chair and sat down as casually as possible in that situation, his golden eyes locking with Sven's. "You wanted to talk with me, partner?" He watched the older man's throat work, his eyes following the every movement of the ex-cop's Adam's apple. He could Sven was nervous, and yet excited at the same time. What was going on?

Golden eyes then swept the room and he came to the conclusion that Eve was not present. That worried him slightly. What news did his partner have to tell him that required Eve to be out of the room? "What's up, Svenny-baby? Where's Eve?"

"Train… I, I think I found a way to get your original form back…"

To be continued…

A.M.: DUN DUN DUN!! CLIFFHANGER!! Lol, I'm so mean to you guys. Now that I've started to rewrite this story, I feel like I've done something wrong… but I don't know. What do you guys think? Is it better that I come up with a story on my own, with only a little help from the manga, or should I have stuck with my original story line? Grrrr, I don't know anymore.

Anyway, thanks for sticking with the story and dealing with my ever-changing moods. Please review if you haven't already done so. I do so love your guys' reviews.

Oh, and here's an announcement to any SKIES OF ARACADIA fans. I am in the process of writing a fan fic for the game. Although it does focus more on some of mine, and my sister's, original characters, there are still characters from the game. The story is about the mysterious Black Gigas and the main characters are a boy named Mac and another named Tsuki. Both are on opposing sides, but share a close bond that neither understands. What do you think? Does it sound like a good story? THEN CHECK IT OUT!!


	3. Confessions

All right, the last time we met, Sven had just told Train that he might know of a way to get the ex-assassin back to his original form. Whee!! Now that our minds have been refreshed, here's the second (third?) chapter of AETERNA NOX (or Eternal Night). Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Black Cat is owned by Kentaro Yabuki, not me. Don't like it? Too bad.

Chapter Two: Confessions

By: Asura Mori

Later that same day, Train and Eve went to the movies. As far as Train was concerned, all the movies were sold out. He had wanted to go and see a movie while he was still in child form, just so he wouldn't have to pay adult prices. Eve had come along so he wouldn't be alone, but he was kinda glad for her company. He actually did want to talk to her about something.

0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--

"Train, there's this woman named Dr. Tearju. She's a medical doctor with nanotech expertise. She was also the former head of research for Torneo Rudman. By the time we got to Torneo, she had already left." Sven sat with his head bowed, looking at the floor instead of Train.

_"But that means…" Realization dawned in Train's eyes as he stared at Sven, who looked miserable. Sven nodded slowly, his eyes meeting Train's for once, "That's right. Dr. Tearju is Eve's creator."_

_Train stepped back in shock, before setting himself steady. "… Do you intend to tell Eve about this?" he knew the answer even before Sven glared at him. "No, and don't you tell her either. I don't want her… to have unpleasant memories."_

_The brunette watched him with clouded eyes before walking out of the room. "Don't you tell her, Train! I'm having her stay with Annette while we're gone." Sven yelled after him, but Train just kept on walking._

0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--

Train walked by Eve, a cloud of gloom over his head. They had just finished watching the movie A Dad and His Dog and Train couldn't help but ponder Eve's choices about such things. "That was fun." She stated, walking past the depressed Train. "Fun?! What was fun about it? It was a guy, his dad, and his dog—FOR FOUR HOURS!!"

"… The mother didn't show up until the very end…" Train blinked in surprise as he looked at Eve's back, though he believed he knew where this was headed. "Better late than never, I guess. Better than having no mother at all…

"Princess…" Eve looked over back over her shoulder, surprised at the serous expression on Train's face, "There's something you should know…" And he told her. About Tearju and how they looked alike; everything. "She's my mother?" Eve asked, sitting down on a nearby bench. "Well, we don't have all the facts yet… Rinslet turned up some basic data, that's all." Train answered, also sitting down.

"But she was Torneo's project leader… and it seems pretty likely you're related." Eve stared off into the distant, silent as she took in this information. Train looked at her out of the corner of his eyes before continuing. "Sven told me not to tell you… but I think you should be the one to decide if you want to see her. Otherwise… you're always going to wonder, aren't you?"

0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--0000--

A few hours later, they were in the car and on their way to Dr. Tearju's place. Eve sat in the back, while Train sat in the passenger seat and Sven drove. Sven was glaring at Train, but not saying anything. Train was just smiling, though it was quickly replaced with a frown. It had been a while since they had heard from Creed and his Apostles of the Stars. Their silence and inactivity bugged Train to no end. What were they up to? What were they doing? And why hadn't they made any moves against him and Sven? Just what were they planning?

He had a feeling that all of his questions would soon be answered.

To be continued…

A.M.- Yeah, I know I took a long time in updating and that this really wasn't the best of chapters. But hey, at least I updated, right? (backs away from angry reviewers with pitch forks) Okay, okay, so it wasn't that great. BUT! The next chapter will be better, I promise. Eve and Tearju are gonna meet and Train's gonna go back to being normal. We all know what that means. It's YAOI TIME!! YAY!!

But yeah, I know it took me a while. And I apologize. At the time this, I still do not have Internet and have to go over to another person's house just to post. The only problem is that the distance between our two houses is close to an hour drive. See the problem? So, I'll post as often as I can, so just be patient, all right? Thanks for understanding!! Asura Mori out!


	4. Black Cat Down

I bet all of you are all like "FINALLY, JEEZ!!!!!" And yeah, I kinda deserve that. I mean, come on, I haven't updated in, like, forever. So I apologize for that. This chapter won't be from the manga at all and in fact, I will be moving away from the manga at this point. The rest of this story will be my own and from what I can remember from the anime. Happy yet? I hope so. Also, the story might move a bit faster now that I have my own computer once again. Muhahahahaha. So enjoy, loyal fans, the third/fourth chapter of AETERNA NOX, abbreviated to AN!!!!!!!!!!! YAYS!!!

Disclaimer: Look at the first couple of chapters and you should get it.

Warning: Hm… well, there WILL be yaoi later on and possibly in this chapter. I dunno yet, seeing as I always type these BEFORE actually writing the chapter. Sad, isn't it? XD

Chapter Three: Black Cat Down

By: Asura Mori

Everything happened so fast.

Once minute he'd been standing outside, trying to visualize himself in his adult form, the next he'd been fighting off Echidna and the Apostles of the Stars. Going back just a bit, once they had arrived at Dr. Tearju's house and met the woman, talked to her about Eve and Train's condition, Tearju had suggested that Train concentrate on what he'd looked like before the transformation.

She had also warned him that the slightest distraction could change him forever. He had a one shot chance to return to normal… and it all depended on his ability to concentrate. So he had gone outside, dressed himself in his normal clothes, which had been REEEEEEALLY baggy on him since he was now a kid, and pulled out Hades.

Needless to say, it worked and Train arrived just in time to save Sven, Eve, and Tearju from a painful fight with the Apostles of the Stars new recruits. Now he stood between Echidna and his friends, Hades resting easily in his right hand.

"Train Heartnet…" He looked up at the mention of his name to where Echidna stood not five feet away. She stared at him, her gaze dropping to his spectacular pistol that sparked with energy. "It would seem you've returned to normal…" she muttered, her expression thoughtful.

"Yeah, and I've seemed to have picked up a new skill as well." Train grinned with a small shrug, causing the nearest Apostles of the Stars soldiers to flinch. They had already seen the 'new skill' Train spoke of and the devastating results of that power. Echidna glanced at those few who stepped back, her eyes growing dark. "It would seem that my best option would be to retreat, seeing as how I have what I came here for." Her eyes drifted over to the woman who stood beside her, who was an exact replica of Tearju. This "clone" was in fact a monkey with the power of imitating a person's looks AND all they knew.

And Train was pretty sure he knew why they had had the monkey imitate Tearju.

Echidna threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared, along with the rest of the Apostles of the Stars. She had no wish to tangle with Train Heartnet again, not now. Train let her go and dropped his gaze to Hades, which sparked at his glance. Smiling, Train holstered his pistol and turned to Sven, who was staring at him in relief. "It's a good thing you showed up when you did. We were about to die." The ex-investigator smiled, as he pushed back a few pieces of his green hair. The brunette grinned as he told his friend that he'd actually been there since the monkey had changed into Tearju, but had wanted to make a dramatic entrance.

THAT earned him a few whacks.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Creed frowned as he watched Sven hit Train upside the head, not liking the closeness the two men shared. He didn't like anyone but himself touching Train.

He was very much aware of the Doctor, who stood back in the corner, along with Echidna. With them was their new friend, that damn monkey whose name he didn't care to remember. It was in the form of Tearju now, barely dressed and as noisy as ever. It was bragging about how it could solve hard problems in seconds and Creed almost made a gagging motion.

He wouldn't be the only one who would be glad when the monkey's usefullness came to an end.

With that happy thought in mind, Creed got to his feet and let the blanket he'd been using fall to the floor. He flexed his newly regrown arm and smiled. Soon. Soon he would have everything he needed. Violet eyes glanced over at the television screen where Train stood laughing. Yes... everything.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Train liked the feeling of having his true form back. Everything that had been hard for him to do, like pulling Hades' trigger and such, was so much easier now. He was back to his usual self and nothing could dampen his spirits...

Nothing except for the fact that Creed was standing inches in front of him.

"Hello, Train." He hated Creed's smile. It was so fake that Train thought it would fall off any second and reveal a jagged hole where it had sat. As funny as that would have been, the smile seemed to ignore his thoughts and stayed there as Creed stepped closer to the brunette.

"I see you've 'healed' from your illness my friend." Creed continued as if nothing were out of the ordinary, as if the two of them talked like this all of the time. "I'm not your friend." Train growled, backing away from the silver-haired man, who had the dignity to look hurt.

"But Train, we've known each other for so long..."

"Two years don't mean anything, Creed. You don't know me."

"I know the 'real' you." Creed snapped, suddenly angry, "I won't ever forget the way your eyes looked. So beautfiul, so deadly... but then that _witch _ruined you!"

"Stop calling Saya a witch! She didn't do anything to me, except open my eyes up to the truth!" Train snarled, "She made me realize that I was tired of killing! I was tired of being an _assassin _and so tired of being owned!"

Creed suddenly calmed down and smiled, as if he understood Train's words. "Yes... those bastards tried to own you, didn't they Train? That's why I need you to help destroy Chronos... to destroy those who thought to shackle you..."

"You just don't get it, do you? I. WILL. NOT. JOIN. YOU."

The violet-eyed man looked at him sadly, as if he knew something Train didn't know. "You won't have a choice." Creed whispered, closing his eyes as something slammed into the brunette. Train turned, then fell to his knees as a wave of dizziness hit him. "Wha...?" The words came out slurred, as if he was drunk, but Train knew better. He'd been poisoned...

"Don't worry, Train... It will wear off eventually. But by that time... you will have joined me." Creed was still smiling that fake smile when Train lost consciousness.

To be continued...

Asura: Uh-oh! Train's been captured...

Train: NOOOO!!!!! I DON'T WANNA BE RAPED-----------!!!!!!

Asura: (interjects) AGAIN!!!!!!!!

Train: YEAH! I DON'T WANNA BE RAPED-------------!!!! ...... What do you mean "again"?

Asura: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm....... I THINK I LEFT THE OVEN ON!!!! (runs)

Train: YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A OVEN!!!!!!! (chases after her)

Sven: (shakes head and turns to readers) Anyway, read and review, okay? That blonde person over there (points at Asura) owns our souls right now and will obliterate us if you don't. So, please review. If only for the sake of our souls.


	5. The Woes of a Cat

Riiiiight... well, this is the part where I explain my absences of late. Truth is... my computer crashed once again. But don't worry... It's fixed... kinda... Heh.

So, anyway, here's the fourth/fifth chapter of AETERNA NOX (aka Eternal Night)!!!!! Enjoys!!! (Or else I might have to hang myself... not fun that.)

Disclaimer: Um... right... I claim mental instability on this one.

Warning: Look, if you don't get what kind of writer I am by now then it's hopeless. Just go away. :P BUT... YAOI YAOI!!!!! No sex scene just yet... but lemony goodness. :D

Chapter Four: The Woes of a Cat

By: Asura Mori

Train wasn't sure exactly WHAT he'd been hit with. One thing he did know was that it had quite the after-effect.

Headaches galore.

Speaking of which... He clutched his head as an insistent throbbing pulsed along his temple, his teeth gritted in pain. These damn headaches, although coming at slower intervals now, were a pain in the ass.

He glared at the sound of a door opening nearby, annoyed at the pain the door's creaking hinges caused. If he hadn't been concentrating so hard on making the throbbing go away, he would have mutilated whoever had just walked in. As it was, the person who did come in was the one person Train really didn't want to see at that moment.

Creed Diskenth, yet again.

The silver-haired man glanced over at the ex-assassin, who, in turn, glared at him with those majestic golden eyes of his. Creed shivered in delight. How he loved those eyes...

"What do you want, Creed?"

Train's tone was less than civil. Creed noted this with disdain. "Are you still angry at me, Train? You and I both know you wouldn't have come with me unless I did something... drastic."

"There was nothing drastic in what you did. Just overdone. Completely overdone and cowardly." Train growled as he kneaded his forehead with his thumb. God, these headaches sucked...

Creed shrugged at Train's choice of words, not completely agreeing. "Cowardly, maybe. Overdone, never. Nothing I do is ever overdone when it concerns you." He smiled, thinking back at how Train himself seemed to "overdo" things, liked with grenades and any other type of explosives...

"Riiight. Keep telling yourself that, Creed." The sweeper was tired of the other man's voice and really just wanted to be left alone, so that he could finally have some silence. In the last few days since he'd been taken away from his life, Train had grown to relish the silence and hated it whenever someone (mostly Creed) interrupted that.

Violet eyes flashed in annoyance as Creed turned to look at his ex-partner. Nothing about Train was the same anymore, ever since that witch had come into the other man's life. Creed hated the change that had overcome his friend and wanted nothing more than to purge that she-devil's influence from Train's heart.

He fingered his Kotetsu's hilt lightly, wondering just briefly what it would be like to plunge the invisible blade deep into Train's chest. To watch as his ex-partner's life ebbed away, drop by bloody drop. And to watch as that bitch Saya disappeared from the brunette's eyes.

Yes... it would have been so easy right then. Train was still weak, much too weak to fight Creed off. His hand tightened around his sword's hilt eagerly, feeling its need to be satiated with the blood of his foe. How easy... and how boring.

Creed let his fingers fall back to his side, well aware of Train's golden gaze watching his every move. He saw disappointment blaze in the other man's eyes and knew that the sweeper had been hoping that he WOULD try and attack him.

This made the silver-haired man more than a little sad. It hurt him that Train would rather die than be with him, so much so that he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"What happened to us, Train? What made us grow apart?" His voice was raspy as he asked the question, his eyes fixated on the floor, on the walls.. anywhere but on Train.

"You already know the answer to that question, Creed." Train's voice was cold as he answered. "I grew tired of living the life of an assassin. Saya understood that, why can't-----?"

"DO NOT SAY THAT WITCH'S NAME!!!!"

Train lapsed into silence as he felt Creed's blade sting against his neck. He looked up at his ex-partner, his golden eyes blazing in triumph. "Are you going to kill me?" He asked softly, smirking as he felt Creed's precious Kotetsu bite deeper into his neck.

Creed looked on the brunette with agonized and hate-filled eyes.

How he despised that bitch who had made her home inside Train's soul, who now looked at him through those once glorious golden eyes.

How he loved the man that sat on the bed before him, the carefree cat that he so cherished.

Growling in frustration, Creed threw aside his blade and pushed Train down onto the bed, so that he was lying on top of the younger man.

The Black Cat looked up at the silver-haired man, his golden eyes dark with fury. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked quietly as he pushed Creed away from him, trying to sit up. But Creed wasn't about to have any of that.

"I'm doing what I should have done years ago." Was all he gave as an answer before pushing Train back down.

Realizing his intent, Train struggled beneath his captor, attempting to escape. Creed backhanded him fiercely, then pressed his mouth possessively over the other man's.

"Mmphh!!!!" The sweeper continued to move about under Creed, trying to dislodge the other, but to no avail. Growling deep within his throat, Train force himself to bite the silver-haired man's tongue, which had just tried to go down his throat. Creed pulled back with a grimace and ran his hand across his mouth.

He stared at the blood on his fingers, then glanced at Train. Making sure that the brunette was watching, Creed proceeded to lick the red fluid from his hand.

Train frowned at the sight, more than a little disgusted. "You have serious problems. First you try to rape me and now you're licking up your own blood. You must have had few friends growing up."

The leader of the Apostles of the Stars grinned at Train's attempt at a jab, knowing that the sweeper was more than a little unsettled at his actions. He leaned down to lightly kiss the other man's forehead, but Train moved and Creed ended up just kissing the tip of the brunette's ear.

Feeling unsatisfied, Creed licked the shell of Train's ear, causing the other man to jump slightly. He rose from his position on Train with a grin. So... even the Black Cat had his weak spots.

"That was fun, Train." He stated, picking up his beloved sword as he went towards the door. "We'll have to finish up another time. Right now, I have to go and see the Doctor. I'm sure he's almost done with your... 'surprise'."

Train Heartnet didn't like the sound of that and expressed it with a molten glare.

Creed just laughed as he exited the room, locking it behind him once more.

To be continued...

Asura: Yes, I realize it was short, but... well, at least it's something right? Considering it's twelve at night right now, I think I did okay.

Train: Yeah, except you tried to have Creed rape me.

Asura: AGAIN!

Train: Right, again... AGH!!! (turns on Asura) WHAT DO YO MEAN "AGAIN"?! I. NEVER. HAD. SEX. WITH. CREED!!!

Creed: (throws arm around Train's shoulder) Hello love.

Train: Oh no... go away.

Creed: (pouts) But she (points at Asura) said I could be here and have some... "fun" time with you.

Train: (GLARES at Asura) WHAT "FUN" TIME?!

Asura: Um... OOH! LOOK!!! POLAR BEARS!!!!!! (runs while the two men are distracted)

Train: I DON'T SEE NO FUCKIN' POLAR BEARS!!!!!


	6. Surpise! What?

Asura: I bet all of you are like "OH MY FUCKING GOD?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME SHE UPDATED?!" and yeah, I finally did get to, after much trouble and trying to negotiate with my sister who always wants me to play Gears of War 2 with her. :P In other news, my internet is down again. Great. Just great. But the truth is that my internet is NOT the cause of my not updating. Most of it has to deal with my being lazy and also being really busy signing up for National Guard (this coming from me, the person who said she'd NEVER join any aspect of the army as long as she lived. :P). Yeah... if you're trying to join the army... get used to drinking a gallon of water a day and always having to go to the bathroom... painful process after a while. Can't wait until school starts. :D

Anyway, after all of my ranting and raving, here's the fifth/sixth chapter of AN... An what? Never mind. Heheh. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat in anyway, but apparently, according to Sven a couple of chapters back, I own the characters' souls... Neat.

Warning: This is a yaoi. If you don't know what that means and really don't have a good feeling about the word, just hit the back button and find a different story to flame, kay? Then we can all be friends and I won't have to send evil curses after you. :D (I'm just kidding, there are no curses involved in what I do... yet.)

Chapter Five: Surprise!!! ... What?

By: Asura Mori

It was of no surprise, not even to him, that the moment Creed left, Train started looking for any type of exit. There was no way in hell he was going to stick around here long enough for the Doctor's "surprise". He already had a good idea of what this "surprise" might be and really didn't want to wait around to be forced to drink it.

One of the things he noticed almost immediately was that Hades, his engraved pistol, was missing. Of course, Creed would take his beloved weapon, Train thought with a roll of his golden eyes. Would anybody have been stupid enough to leave him, of all people, with a way out?

No, but he had hoped so.

Growling in frustration, Train proceeded to check the room for escape routes, but upon further inspection could only come to one conclusion: no such thing existed. There wasn't even a fucking window in the room, let alone anything, minus the bed, he could use to break down the door. Though he had a feeling the door was probably reinforced with some weird Tao power or something.

"God dammit…" This was getting annoying. Why couldn't Creed be like normal bad guys? Normal bad guys challenged their adversaries to a life/death battle and that was that. Normal bad guys didn't try and rape the good guy. It just didn't work that way.

Or at least that was how he saw it. After all, maybe the bad guy handbook had changed recently to include rape in the manual. It was plausible… and why the hell was he even thinking about this?

Shaking his head, angry at himself for becoming so distracted, Train turned to look at the door. As this was his only possible way of escaping, there was no doubt inside his mind that it was reinforced. There was just no way in hell it wasn't protected some way.

Unless Creed really was as stupid as he looked…

But Train knew better. Creed wasn't as stupid as he looked (I know. Shocker, right?) and if he knew the man as well as he thought he did… the door was probably booby-trapped.

Sadly, he wouldn't know until he tried. With a resigned sigh, Train went back over to the bed, glad to see that it at least had a sturdy frame, and, with a grunt, lifted the entire thing and threw it at the door.

He dodged just in time. Upon impact against the door, the bed came flying back, denting the floor where Train had stood only seconds before. The brunette glanced over at the bed, which was smoking, less than impressed and not at all surprised.

Creed would set the door up to repel things, of which Train had no doubt that if he so much as flicked it that the door would send him flying. And if the smoke emitting from the bed was any indication, his hands would be sporting several third degree burns.

Irritated beyond measure, Train sat on the floor, since the bed was now out of commission, and stared at the door, his legs tensed to spring as soon as the door opened. He would get out of here, no matter what, even if it meant dog-piling the next person who came through the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"The Black Cat doesn't seem to like his accommodations, Master Creed." The silver-haired man laughed in response to Shiki's words, not at all surprised. He had expected Train to try and escape, but knew him not foolish enough to ram the door.

It only made his respect for the man grow.

Train was brilliant, ruthless, and beautiful… or at least he had been before that bitch had ruined him. But he would fix that. Just as soon as the Doctor finished making his 'surprise'.

He would have his partner back… no matter what. Even if he had to carve that witch out of Train's heart with his own hands, he would have his Train back.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Train tensed as he watched the door open, ready to bombard the person who came through. There was no way he was staying in this room for another minute, no way in hell. Just as he was about to jump the person, he froze, his golden eyes a mask of pain.

Glancing down at his arm, Train felt his eyes widen. _How…? _There, on his arm, was one of Shiki's many insects. The sweeper could feel his limbs becoming heavy as he dropped to the floor. But he didn't understand. How had the bug gotten him? There was no way in hell that he would drop his guard like that. It shouldn't have been able to touch him… so how…?

Through sheer anger, Train forced himself to turn his head and found his answer. While being distracted by the opening of the door, Echidna had used her power to make a portal in the room. Shiki had then summoned up one of his insects, thus using it to immobilize the ex-assassin.

_Clever…_ Train fell back to the floor with a groan, his vision becoming hazy. He hated this feeling, this feeling of powerlessness. It forced him to remember that night, when he couldn't save Saya from dying. How he hated the feeling.

Train was almost positive that he was about to black out, but then found that although he couldn't move, he was still conscious (which, in his opinion, was worse). He groaned inwardly as Creed' smiling face came into view, his thoughts black. If only he could move…

But he couldn't, much to his disappointment, as he saw this as a good time to attack Creed. Oh well. There would be other chances… right…?

His ex-partner, still smiling, placed his hand over the sweeper's eyes, his own eyes serene. "Don't worry, Train. I'll help you break that witch's curse… I'll help you _forget_ all about her."

To be continued…

Asura: I don't know what's been wrong with me lately, but I've been seriously depressed. I've been crying at the drop of a hat a lot recently, something that is not characteristic of me. No, I'm not pregnant and I'm not being abused. I don't know the reason. I'm just… sad. _

I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but my moods have been off. I just couldn't find a reason to type, so I decided to wait for school to start, to see if that got me in the mood again… and it hasn't worked. So now I'm trying music once again… and it's only depressing me more. Huh. Better figure something out, right? Hehehe…

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said, it took a lot of willpower to push this baby out. :D Read and review, if only for my sanity.


	7. Letheium

Asura: Yes, yes, I still live. Have no fear, Asura is here. :D Well, I finally figured out what was wrong with me and it just happened to be… raging hormones. Didn't except that myself. I mean, I've always had a really good handle on my emotions… most of the time. But yeah, that problem has been fixed, as far as I'm concerned, and now I can take up my "pen" again and start writing… even though I rarely use pen and paper to write stories these days. It's all about the computer baby. Yep, all about the computer.

Anyway, I am glad to finally be able to say one thing… THE SEQUEL TO _OBLIVION'S GARDEN_, _**DRUNK ON SHADOWS**_, IS FINALLY FINISHED!!!! AND SO IS _**BONAM NOCTEM!!!!!**_ OHMIGOD!!!!!!!! I think I'm going to cry… It's like having a kid and sending them off for their first day to school… again, not like I would know anything about that. :D I'm just so… proud. (sobs)

Hehe. Now that that's out of the way, we can finally proceed to the good part. I am proud to present, though a little anxious as to the results, the sixth/seventh chapter of AETERNA NOX!!!! Enjoy mortals. :D

Disclaimer: Do I seriously need to write these for every chapter…? If you all don't understand the fact that I don't own Black Cat by now… then I would have to say you are utterly hopeless. :D Kidding… for the most part.

Warning: … Kinda like the disclaimers. If you don't know this is a yaoi by now… Man. All right, here we go: THIS IS A YAOI. **TWO GUYS** WILL BE HAVING **S-E-X.**I think that should be pretty outline-ish for all of you. :D With that done, let's begin!!!

Chapter Six: Letheium

By: Asura Mori

"_Don't worry, Train. I'll help you break that witch's curse… I'll help you __**forget**__ all about her."_

It was words like that that made Train uneasy around Creed. Or maybe it was the… _stillness _that permeated from the other man when he said things like that. "I'll help you forget" … yeah, that wasn't very reassuring, nor did Train believe that the outcome of said sentence would end very well.

The bad part in all of this was that he still couldn't move. Whatever toxin had been in that insect's stinger was still active, preventing him from moving, let alone blinking. This really irritated Train, due mostly to the fact that his eyes were watering heavily. If he didn't blink soon, he was gonna start crying and that would be very unmanly, thus pissing him off even more.

If he ended up crying, he was gonna kick Creed's ass. Of course, that would only happen if he ever got to move again… which didn't seem like it was gonna happen any time soon. Train let out a sigh as a random thought passed through his head.

_/Looks like the bad luck's been delivered back to me. /_

0-0-0-0-0-0

Creed glanced down at Train's immobile body, a shiver of excitement running throughout his own body. Finally, his dream would be realized… The Black Cat would finally be at his side once more. For the rest of eternity, the two assassins would once again be partners… as God and his Gabriel. How fitting.

The silver-haired man reached down and brushed his hand through the downed sweeper's hair, a content smile on his face as those golden eyes glared up at him in hatred. Soon, he would possess this man entirely… and the Train he had once known would finally come back to him, the witch forgotten completely.

"In just moments, Train, you will go back to your old self and we will resume that life which has been put on hold. You and me, partners in the grand scheme of things. Together, we will rule the world, my precious black cat." Creed purred, violet eyes glowing with a certain kind of madness as he dreamed of a future only he could see.

Train continued to glare at him, growling inaudibly as he tried to force the relaxed muscles of his throat to work. But nothing he did would reanimate the sleeping muscles and he mentally pounded his head against the floor. How much he wanted to scream at this man! "You're delusional!" He wanted to yell at him. He wanted to throw Creed against the wall and slam his head into it until the madman understood.

Deep down, all he really wanted was for Creed to wake up and realize that power wasn't everything. He wanted to save his ex-partner… before the man was swallowed up completely by this madness.

But the reality was so much tougher to face, as Train knew his wish to be impossible. Creed would never wake up… and if the man had his way, neither would Train. The madness would swallow them both, immersing them both in darkness; a darkness that Train never wanted to know again, one that Creed was trying to force him back into.

The darkness that came with being an assassin… and the madness that followed soon after.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The sound of a door opening behind him made Creed turn, an expectant smile on plastered on his face. In the doorway stood a raven-haired man with spectacles, dressed in a white doctor's coat. Intelligent, purple eyes, darker than Creed's own violet ones, were bored as they surveyed the scene before them. Only when they came upon Train's unmoving figure did the eyes light up. A slow smile spread on the man's face and he started to take a step to the ex-assassin's immobile body, stopping only when Creed gave him a heated glare.

"Did you bring the item I requested?" The leader of the Apostles of the Stars asked, his voice low, as if Train were sleeping and Creed didn't want to wake him. The man pushed up his glasses with one hand, while the other dove into the coat pocket on his right. He produced a small vial, holding it up into the light.

"You mean this?" Creed smiled as he took the vial from the Doctor, his own eyes glowing as he analyzed the small container. A clear liquid sloshed noiselessly as he shook the vial, though it reflected nothing. In itself, the liquid looked unimpressive, though Creed knew better than to assume anything based on the way something looked.

He raised a fine eyebrow at the Doctor, who looked down at him with an expression of annoyance. "And now you're going to ask me what it does, even though you were the one who asked me for it, right?" Creed nodded, letting a small grin spread across his lips. He loved to annoy the doctor. Doctor let out a sigh and pushed his glasses up once again, before crossing his hands over his chest.

"Let's see… where to begin? Ah yes. As per request, I did some research on the many drugs that exist in the world that cause a person to forget. There were quite a few, I'll admit, but then you added in another requirement: controlled forgetfulness. You wanted a drug where you could force a person to forget a singular event. After much time and research, I finally found the drug you specified: Letheium. Named after the river Lethe, which caused a person to forget if you so much as touched the water. Anything that touched the water would forget how to function. Even if a drop of water were to touch your skin, the place where the drop landed would forget to feel."

"This particular drug is of a more controlled substance, of course. You insert the drug into the host's body and wait for it to start to take affect. The host falls into a dream-like sleep. During that point, you whisper into the host's ear, telling him, or her, what to forget. You then proceed to create a filler-memory, so that the person will not just have a blank spot in their mind. In retrospect, you can essentially create a whole new persona… or awaken an old one."

The Doctor finished his long-winded speech, frowning as he caught Creed yawning. The silver-haired man blinked owlishly and looked up at the man, a Cheshire-cat's grin on his face. "Finished? So basically, this drug will do the job, correct?" He asked, glancing down at Train, who was looking at him with wide eyes. "It will bring Train – no, the Black Cat, back to me?"

A similar grin stretched across the Doctor's face as he also glanced down at Train, a mixture of lust and curiosity in his gaze. "Undoubtedly. And then we of the Apostles of the Stars can see why you care so much about this one man."

Creed laughed quietly as he stood, Train nestled in his arms. The Doctor blinked, having not seen the silver-haired man pick up the unmoving brunette. When had Creed…? "Indeed, you shall see the prowess of this man first hand. Then, and only then, will you understand why no one else is worthy enough to stand by my side."

Fear coursed briefly through the Doctor's veins as Creed walked past him, Train in his arms. He followed the silver-haired man with his eyes, a single bead of sweat running down the side of his face. If the Black Cat was anything like Creed was now, then what kind of monster were they reawakening?

But it wasn't just fear that flowed throughout his body. It was also a sense of anticipation. Things were starting to heat up. If Train, when awoken, was even half as strong as Creed, then the battle with the Chrono Numbers would be like humans rising against God. The Chrono Numbers would cease to exist. And the Apostles of the Stars would become the new rulers of the world.

The Doctor liked the sound of that.

He followed after his leader, whistling tunelessly. This was the beginning of everything… and it all started with the rewiring of Train Heartnet.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Feeling started to return to Train's hands as Creed carried him to a new location. From the information that he gathered from the Doctor's little speech, Train knew for a fact that he wanted nothing to do with that so-called "Letheium." It sounded like bad news. And from previous experience, and from what Creed had said earlier, Train had a pretty good idea what it was that the silver-haired assassin wanted him to forget.

Saya.

It was the one memory he couldn't afford to lose. Saya had made him see everything around him, had made him human. If he hadn't met her when he did, then he wouldn't have been the person he was today. He wouldn't have been free from the chains looped around his neck by the Chrono Numbers.

He would have been just like Creed. Angry and resentful, wanting the destruction of the Chrono Numbers for taking away his life.

The Black Cat, the assassin, would return once again… this time for good.

Train couldn't let that happen. If everything went as Creed planned, then not only would Train forget Saya, but also Sven, Eve, and everyone else who had encouraged him as a Sweeper. They would become the enemy in his eyes and he wouldn't even lament their death, because he wouldn't know who they were.

He moved his foot experimentally, watching Creed to see if the man noticed. If the violet-eyed man did, he gave no indication. He continued to walk down the endless halls, seemingly preoccupied. Train tried again and felt his foot respond.

Now he just needed the rest of his body to wake up. Then he'd make his move.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Creed watched Train's foot move out of the corner of his eye and had to stop a smile from showing on his face. So, his ex-partner was starting to regain the use of his limbs. Excellent. This wouldn't be as boring as he thought it would be.

He continued to act as if nothing was wrong on the outside, but inside his heart was beating quickly. His blood raced at the thought of a final fight between him and this Train, a fight in which he meant to prove his dominance over this weak-willed Sweeper. And after the battle, _his _Train would reawaken and together they would take over the world.

The Black Cat would return and stand by his side as partner… and lover once more.

To be continued…

Asura: All righty!!! I finally got chapter six/seven done. ^_____^ I didn't mean to take so long, but it's been really tough! Being a senior is not as easy as I thought it would be. I mean, I took easy classes and all, yet I STILL have homework!!! What the hell, man?! But that's not the point. Besides all that, my internet is gone once again and my sister just got a new boyfriend, so I'm a little depressed. I mean, he's cool and all, but he takes time away from me and her, so it kinda irks me… Oh well, I knew it would happen some day.

Anyway, hope you all liked it. The next chapter consists of the battle between Train and Creed, as well as some other things. What'll happen in the next installment of Aeterna Nox? Nobody, not even me, knows just yet. Read and review. I know it's been a long time in coming, so you all get to rant and rave as much as you want. I'll even let you all have your pitchforks… as long as you don't come to my front door with them. :D


	8. Memories' Wake

Asura: Sorry all, been grounded for the longest time. But now I'm ungrounded. Yays!!! Anyway, here's the seventh/eighth chapter of AN. Enjoy ppls. :D

Disclaimer: Refer to the first couple of chapters, because I'm just too lazy to write these now.

Warning: Let's see… sex between guys, mild use of language (not), and anything else I forgot to mention. :D

Chapter Seven: Memories' Wake

By: Asura Mori

Feeling coursed through Train's body, spurring the brunette into action. He threw himself out of Creed's grasp, right hand flying to his holster as he pivoted through the air. He landed with practiced ease, his movements fluid as he aimed Hades, golden eyes trained on the silver-haired man in front of him.

"Train…" Creed's voice was like honey, slick and superficially sweet. "Is it one final battle you seek, one last bout before this shell of a man you've become is eradicated from the world forever? Is that what you want, dearest?"

The term of endearment, more than anything else the other man had said, shook Train profoundly. It was a word from his past, one he would have rather never heard again. Things he would have gladly forgotten came rushing back to him… times that involved the man standing before him, back when Train was an assassin… where there was no one he could rely on… nights spent in the comfort of another's heat…

The brunette blinked, trying to clear his mind of the images that threatened to overcome him, and concentrated on the man that… wasn't standing in front of him. Train paled briefly as he realized the intent of the endearment: to serve as a distraction. Well, it had done its job…

Only his quick reflexes saved the sweeper from losing his right arm, though he still sustained a deep slash ranging from his shoulder to the middle of his chest. He managed to pull of a short burst of shots, though he was unsure of how many had been shot. Three? Four? A heavy sort of wetness slid down his arm, his own blood, making his grip on Hades slippery.

Gritting his teeth in frustration – at himself, for falling for such an amateur trick – Train quickly switched Hades to his left hand and shot off another three rounds. A click sounded from his pistol on the third pull, confirming the brunette's earlier fears – that he had shot four, and not three, bullets. He scrambled for ammo, his golden eyes fixated on the slowly approaching Creed.

Less than four feet from the sweeper, Creed blurred, using his inhuman speed to try and gain an edge over the other man. But Train also had that unnatural speed… a product of his time as one of the Chrono Numbers. He dodged to the side, wincing as he pushed himself off the ground. Then he was upside down in the air, Hades aimed at the leader of the Apostle of the Stars, having reloaded during the transition from earth to sky. "This ends now… Creed." The sweeper growled, just as he let loose a barrage of bullets on the man, immersing the battle field in heavy smoke.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Train landed feet first on the ground, amber eyes narrowed as he tried to distinguish what was what in the heavy smoke.

Was Creed dead? Had he finally ended it all? The sweeper wasn't sure, nor was he too happy with what he may have done. After all, hadn't he sworn that he would _capture _Creed, not kill him? … Had he, inadvertently, failed his duty as a sweeper?

Something moved in the smoke, catching the brunette's attention. His heart gave a little jump as he realized it was Creed, before falling in dismay. Not only had he failed to kill the man (which was probably a good thing), Train had also failed to even injure the man…

No, wait, that wasn't true. Train watched in shocked amazement as the wounds on Creed's body started healing. In less than a minute not even a scratch remained. "Nanomachines…" Train muttered, cursing under his breath. Creed laughed at the expression on the brunette's face, noting with pleasure how Train's legs shook. "Yes, nanomachines. I have become a god, made invincible with the help of Tao and science. You too could have this wonderful power… if you would only join with me, dearest Train."

"You know that I will never do so, Creed, so why do you persist in this meaningless banter?" The sweeper snarled, blood dripping steadily at his side. He was starting to feel a bit lightheaded, not at all a good sign at this point in the battle. "Train, you wound me. None of this is meaningless to me at all… My only regret is that you will not stand by me of your own volition."

"I would sooner die." Train stated, watching as Creed's eyes hardened. "And so you shall, sweeper." The silver-haired man remarked bitterly, violet eyes filled with hate, "You, who were turned by that witch, shall die, and my Train, my dear Black Cat, shall return to me, to stand by side for the rest of eternity…"

The golden-eyed brunette opened his mouth in a retort, though quickly closed it. There was no point in arguing with the man in front of him. It would lead to nothing. "Let's finish this, Creed." He said instead, resolved that he would bring Creed back with him… or die trying.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The first few blows that were exchanged were swift, ending with neither one the victor. Train was a bit worse the wear, as he did not have the power of automatic healing. Creed, who did, was laughing maniacally, pushing the sweeper to his limits.

"Is that all you have, sweeper?! You shame the memory of my beloved cat!" He screamed as he sent the brunette flying once again, his sword plunging deep into Train's uninjured shoulder. The man let out a hoarse yell, his golden eyes wide with pain. "Scream, scream!" Creed howled, pulling the sword out and then stabbing into the brunette once again.

Train let out a small cry, no longer really feeling the pain, but very much aware of every injury on his person. His vision blurred, becoming dark, but he fought to remain conscious. He would not pass out, not if he was to die here. He would greet death with every bone in his body radiating defiance. "Give it your worst…" Train said, though he didn't say it out loud.

Creed readied his blade, intending to plunge the weapon deep into the sweeper's heart, but a voice cried out. "Creed! Stop. You're going to kill him." The leader of the Apostles of the Stars glanced up at who had spoken – Doctor – and glared at him. "Was that not the point of all this?" He hissed, drawing his blade back and turning towards the raven-haired man. "To kill this shell of the man I once knew? To bring back _my _Train?"

"When I said 'kill him', I didn't mean it literally, Creed. I meant figuratively. Have you forgotten about Letheium?" The Doctor's voice was smooth, calming, like a father trying to talk to his son. Creed stared at him for a few minutes, seeming to debate this, then seemed to come to his senses.

"Of course… I had forgotten, briefly. Proceed, Doctor." Creed smiled, his violet eyes closing as he waved the man by. "But do remember who it is that gives the orders here, Doctor. The next time you tell me to stop will be the day you draw your last breath." He promised as the Doctor passed, making the man pause and glance back at him.

"… As you say, Creed."

The Doctor walked over to Train, who was struggling to sit up, his golden eyes wide. "Now, now, don't try to fight me, Black Cat. It's time for you to take a little nap. And when you wake up… well, you won't be _you _anymore. Well, _you _as in the sweeper you." He laughed at the panicked look in the brunette's eyes, drawing a syringe filled with a clear liquid in it. The raven-haired doctor grabbed Train's arm roughly and jabbed the needle in, making the sweeper wince.

"And that, as they say, is that… Good-bye, Mr. Sweeper."

To be continued…

Asura: Well, THAT sucks. Poor Train. Anyway, sorry for the delay, all. I've been grounded off and on for the last month or so… and I just went to the doctor recently and found out that I may have carpal tunnel. Yeah, that sucks as well. So, sorry about leaving this story hanging for so long… (sighs) Read and review please…


	9. In This Moment

Asura: Ah, poor Train… I feel so bad for what I'm going to do to him in this story… Oh well. As for my delay, well, being a senior is hard stuff. I just can't get a break anymore… It's always either homework or study for an exam… Man, I can't wait to see what college throws at me…

Anyway, here's the eighth/ninth chapter of AN!!!!

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.

Warning: Ummm… I don't think there's quite anything _new _to actually warn you about… not just yet, anyway. YAOI THIS CHAPTER THOUGH!!!!!! YAOI!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Eight: In This Moment

By: Asura Mori

"_And that, as they say, is that… Good-bye, Mr. Sweeper."_

Train struggled, he really did. But that didn't stop the needle from puncturing his skin, allowing that foul liquid to enter his bloodstream. He tried to let out a scream, but his body was paralyzed. Yet he could feel the liquid surging through his body, slowly sucking away any recollection of his time as a sweeper.

The brunette tried to lift his hand up, grasping at his fading memories, grabbing at his friends' faces and names… but he just couldn't. It was all too far away. A woman's face floated before him, tantalizingly near, and he opened his mouth to utter her name one last time.

"Saya…"

And then she was gone, a brief candle in the sea of darkness that sought to overtake him. Golden orbs fluttered closed as the injection reached its destination, putting him into a deep sleep as his memories were rewritten… erasing his time as a Sweeper completely and leaving no trace behind.

Train Heartnet was gone.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Creed Diskenth paced back and forth, his eyes glancing from the sleeping Train to a nearby wall and then back again, anxiety radiating off of him like a beacon of light. The Doctor really wanted to turn around and tell him to cut it out, but he still remembered the man's warning from earlier. So he forced himself to ignore his leader's annoying habit, and instead focused on the sleeping brunette.

As far as he could tell, Train's body was accepting the drug without any problems, which was a good sign. If all continued to go well, the assimilation from sweeper back to assassin would be simple.

But then the brunette started twitching, thrashing back and forth, as if fighting against an assailant. Sweat dripped from the Doctor's brow as he watched, gnawing at his bottom lip. This wasn't good… Heartnet was resisting the drug, refusing to let go of his memories.

And what sane man would? It was one's memories that made a man, one's experiences. To forget all of them, all that he had witnessed, forced to remember things that never happened… would be like throwing a man who couldn't swim into the deep-end of the pool.

He watched as Train's body arched up into the air, a wordless scream issuing from the sleeping man's mouth, a small sliver of pity entering his heart. Even with this pity, though, it wasn't enough to force the Doctor's hand and make him stop this whole operation.

Train's body slowly stopped convulsing and reverted back to the sleeping state the sweeper had been in earlier, a sigh of barely concealed relief issuing from the Doctor. If Heartnet had fought much longer, there could have been serious consequences…

"Saya…"

The name escaped from the brunette's lips, regret filling his voice. The Doctor turned to look at Creed out of the corner of his eye, noting the livid expression on the man's face. As the silver-haired man started forward, however, he held up a hand.

"Don't." The Doctor muttered, looking back at Train, "You step in now and the process will be ruined. If I'm correct… the Black Cat is about to awaken once again."

This, more than the Doctor's earlier command, made Creed stop. An almost happy grin spread across his face and Creed fell to his knees, staring at Train in utter adoration. "My dearest Train… finally, after all these years… you will finally return to my side…" He whispered, violet eyes aglow with that mad light so often seen by those around him.

It was at this moment that Train suddenly let out a groan and amber orbs opened, dazed and lost. Creed got to his feet relatively quickly and went to the brunette's side, a hopeful look on his face as he again dropped to his knees, this time by Train.

"Train…"

The brunette looked over at the sound of his name, still slightly out of it. Upon seeing Creed sitting above him, though, Train smiled and let out a husky sigh.

"Creed." And then… "Why the hell am I lying on the floor?"

Creed laughed, the sound like music. "How I've missed you, dear heart." Train smiled and sat up, allowing the silver-haired man to embrace him. "It's not as if I went anywhere, Creed." The brunette laughed, "After all, you are my partner."

To be continued…

Asura: Poor Train. I feel bad for doing this to him, but stuff happens. (sighs) Sorry about the delay. Stuff's been happening. I won't go into detail, but I'm sure you all get the picture. School, starting my own RPs, my parents, internet, the whole shi-bang.

The next chapter will have what every one has been waiting for… A SEX SCENE!!!!! YAYS!!!!!!!!!! So read and review please. Or… Creed and Train will… BE IMPOTENT FOREVER!!!!!! LE GASP!!!!!!


	10. Partners

Asura: And now for the sex scene that I promised you all. :D Didn't mean to take so long, but my internet's been acting up again. … I have to wonder… do I apologize for that? Or do I blame my internet…? Huh…

Anyway, enjoy the Creed x Train smut coming up this chapter. And here's the ninth/tenth chapter of AETERNA NOX! YAYS!

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters, please and thank you.

Warning: Hehehehe, I thought I'd warned you plenty in the opening of this chapter. :D Creed x Train. Don't like it, don't read it. (shrugs) At this point, if you continue, you have no one else but yourself to blame. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Chapter Nine: Partners

By: Asura Mori

Creed held Train close to him like that for a few seconds before pulling back with a smile. Finally, after all this time, he had his dear partner back. And with Train – no, the Black Cat – at his side once again, nothing could stop them.

Train felt Creed pull back and had to fight back a growl. He didn't want to let go of the other man just yet… but there were too many people watching them for him to sneak a kiss right then and there. He'd have to settle for later, sadly.

Sensing his disappointment, Creed's smile only grew larger and he winked at his lover. That little gesture promised that they would indeed continue later… if not in a few minutes. Train settled back down happily, content with that for the moment.

Doctor chose that moment to clear his throat, catching the silver-haired man's attention. He waved him over and Creed, with a roll of his eyes, went to the darker-haired Apostle. "What is it?" He growled when he was within whispering range.

"I warn you now, Creed. Be careful what you do with the Black Cat. At this point there are things that could possibly trigger his memory…"

"Your warnings are unnecessary, Doctor. Train will not remember… I will not lose him a third time (1)." Creed's eyes glowed with a maniacal gleam, forcing the raven-haired man to take a step back. "As you say then, Creed." Doctor answered, bowing his head slightly in acquiesce, though he still wore a frown openly on his face.

Creed patted him on the back, a grin on his face. "Don't worry, Doc. I have faith in you and your skills. Train will not leave me again… and I will not make the same mistakes as last time." With that he left the Doctor's side and went back to his lover's, fighting a grin when he saw Train giving the other Apostles a hostile glare.

"Now, now love… don't scare the minions." He chastised, helping the brunette to his feet. Train threw a casual smile towards his boyfriend and then proceeded to glare at the other members. "Sorry, can't help it. It's just fun to tease them is all…" He turned away from his little sport and looked at Creed, raising a brow in a silent question. The leader of the Apostles of the Stars nodded slightly and started walking, with Train at his heels humming happily.

Doctor and the other Apostles shook their heads and walked away, muttering to themselves. They had stuff they needed to do…

0-0-0-0-0-0

The two men barely made it into the room before Creed had thrown Train onto the bed. He followed quickly, stripping off his shirt as he went. Train on the other hand just licked his lips and leaned up to capture his lover's lips, his hands working on the silver-haired man's pants. Creed followed suit, undressing and kissing the brunette at the same time.

Both emerged for breath at the same time, gasping for air and grinning at the other. "Been a while since we've had this much fun, eh Creed?" Creed chose not to answer, instead bending down to nip at his boyfriend's throat. "Less talk." He growled, stripping off the last of Train's clothes. The brunette let out a throaty laugh and stopped talking, his hands roaming over the other man's chest as Creed licked and kissed his throat.

Those same ministrations were applied to the brunette's ear lobe, making Train gasp and moan. He pulled Creed closer to him, one hand dipping down to rub at his lover's erection. The silver-haired man let out a hiss, pulling back slightly to look down at Train, who was grinning. "Brat." Creed chuckled, kissing the brunette lightly on the mouth.

Creed dropped his own hand down to Train's erection, stroking it until it came fully to life. He smiled when he heard his boyfriend panting and then choked as he felt Train repeat his actions. The two of them became synchronized, their bodies coming closer and closer to each other as they fought for completion. Soon they were actually rubbing against his each, grappling for some soft of handhold and kissing so hard that they bruised each other's mouth.

And then the heat pooled deep within their guts and both came in a gasp, their bodies coming together in one final stroke. Train fell back down on the bed, panting for breath, as Creed fought to keep himself up. Then he licked his lips, staring down at his beautiful brunette. "Not just yet, Train. Just a little more…"

Train smiled back up at him and lifted himself up on one elbow. "Of course." He purred, bringing Creed down for another kiss. "Ready when you are, love." Creed started to slide his fingers down to circle Train's entrance, but then stopped with a smile. Train rolled his eyes, knowing what the other was up to, and spread his legs farther apart.

Grinning, Creed lowered his head until he was in front of the brunette's opening. And then he slowly prodded the tight ring of flesh with his tongue, making Train shiver. Happy with the response, Creed continued to lick the entrance, forcing his tongue and wetting the hole. Train moaned and pulled his hand up to his mouth, biting his fingers, while the other hand went to his lover's silver hair.

When he was satisfied that it was fully wet Creed inserted a single digit, stretching the brunette. He groaned at the tightness, knowing the hot cavern would engulf him completely when he finally got around to screwing Train. Train, on the other hand, was moving against his hand with an impossible speed, wanting it to go deeper and touch that sweet spot so deep inside of him.

His lover complied, adding yet another finger, and started scissoring him, trying to find that one spot that would make the brunette scream in pleasure. He finally brushed against that small bundle of nerves, making Train arch his back and moan beautifully. This pushed Creed to the edge and he withdrew his fingers, ignoring the whimper that escaped his boyfriend.

He lifted Train's legs up, putting them up and over his shoulders, his erection tickling the brunette's opening. Raising a brow, Creed waited for permission, which came in the form of a frustrated growl. The silver-haired man shrugged, taking that as a 'get on with it already, damn it' and shoved into his lover, not even pausing to adjust. Train let out a laugh and pushed against his lover, engulfing the two of them in a fiery passion.

Creed moaned as the tight heat that was Train encircled and squeezed him, almost making him come. But he fought the urge and instead pushed in and out of the brunette, listening to his gasps as the two of them settled into a satisfying pace.

Train finally got tired of Creed doing all the work and pushed himself up so that he was sitting on the other man's lap. He rose up and down, pushing the other man's cock deeper within him and purred as his lover hit that sweet spot over and over again. His arms circled around the other man's neck, bringing the two of them together in a passionate kiss that had them both moaning.

And the time came when the two of them felt that heat gather in the pit of their stomachs once more. Train tightened unbearably around Creed, making the man wince. He pulled out once more and rammed into his lover, gaining a scream of release from the brunette and felt his own release as it filled Train.

Both grinned at each other, meeting for one final kiss before Creed finally pulled out. He rolled off of his lover and to the side, pulling the brunette into his embrace. Train went willingly, sighing softly as he felt Creed's arms tighten around him. Now this was heaven…

And hopefully only the beginning…

To be continued…

Asura: And there it is peoples. The SEX SCENE! I hope you're happy cause from here on out it's gonna get interesting. I feel bad for what I'm going to do to Train in future chapters… but oh well. It helps my story plot, even if it makes me sad… Don't kill me ya'll when I finally get to that part…

So… read and review please… :D I like cookies too… and pretzels… ah, pretzels… my bad of pretzels are coming with me to college… muhahahaha… (and yes, I do sometimes worry about my sanity as well… lol)


	11. Together

Asura: Man, it feels good to be back! (stretches) Been gone too long, in my opinion, but what can you do? College sucks that way, especially when you don't have a computer. BUT WHO CARES? What matters is that the STORY. CAN. CONTINUE! YAY! … If you can't tell by now, I'm quite happy about this, plus the fact that I got out of going to one of my three classes today. THANK GOD FOR IMPENDING WEATHER! Um… yeah… anyway…

Quick announcement to those who don't read my profile page: I NOW HAVE A FACEBOOK, made specifically for this fanfiction account. It's at the top of my profile, around the same area as my emails and all that. Just look it up and give me a holler. Friends are a good thing and I tend to check facebook before fanfiction so… Yeah, if you just want to talk or whatever, I'm there. :D

Now that the play-by-play of my life up to this point is over (wait, what…?), here's the tenth/eleventh chapter of AN! An… what? … Mind, just shut up now. Please.

Chapter Ten: Together

By: Asura Mori

Train was the first to wake up and he spent the extra time just staring at his lover's face. Everything up to that point had felt like a dream, like he'd been sleeping for the longest time. His head hurt profusely, a small voice screaming in the back of his head that something was wrong. But how could something be wrong when everything was going so right?

The brunette reached out and intertwined his fingers in Creed's hair, watching the silver strands slide through each digit. It really did feel like a dream. Chrono had kept them apart for so long, refusing to relinquish its control over the younger man, and now they were finally together again…

Something about that just screamed "wrong" in Train's head, but he couldn't figure it out. He kept seeing images of a man with green hair, wearing a white fedora, waving at him to hurry up. There was a young blonde girl with him, her rose-colored eyes sad as she too beckoned him forward. And a woman with purple hair, her hands on her hips, shouting at him.

Who were these people…?

He lurched forward suddenly, grasping the sides of his head. Pain laced through his head, making him moan. Next to him, Creed stirred. Seeing Train in pain, the silvette sat up and wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him to his chest. He rocked the brunette, trying to help ease the pain, and whispered quietly to him that everything was all right, that the pain would pass.

And it did. Slowly the pain went away, though the screaming voice in the background was still there… only it was quieter now, as if it were getting farther away. Train pondered this for a mere second before waving it off completely. He allowed his hands to fall, wrapping them instead around Creed's waist.

"Are you all right?" Creed asked, worry showing in his eyes. The brunette nodded after a moment's thought, then placed a light kiss on the silvette's lips. "I'm fine… Just a slight headache." The lie came easy, though the 'headache' had been anything but slight. More like an intense pain that had made him want to scream. But he didn't want Creed to worry, not when he had finally gotten to see him again.

"If you're sure…" It wasn't a question, so much as a query, but Creed didn't push his point. He leaned down and nuzzled the brunette's throat, smiling when he felt the other man's pulse pick up in speed. The silvette glanced up and found amber eyes staring back down at him, a hint of lust showing in the calculating gaze. He then looked over at the clock and smiled. They had a little time…

The two dived back under the covers, ready to make use of that 'extra time.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

Later, after the two men had showered and gotten dressed, Creed showed Train around the place. He reintroduced the other members of the Apostles of the Stars, filling the brunette in on their current mission and so on. Train was more than willing to help now, which made Creed only a little sad. He would have preferred if they could have done this differently… But at least that witch was gone from his beloved's heart now. That, in itself, counted as a victory to the Apostle leader.

Creed left Train's side to let the brunette mingle with his new co-workers and went over to the Doctor, who was watching the gunman with a scrutinizing gaze. "Well…?" Creed asked, smiling, "Is he not perfect?"

"Perfect…" Doctor muttered, scratching his chin, "I wouldn't say so just yet. Tell me, Creed, has he experienced any side effects? Nausea, pain, headaches…?" The silvette frowned, recalling Train's earlier position. "Yes… earlier this morning, I awoke to find Train clutching his head and moaning in pain…"

"I was afraid of this." The raven-haired doctor muttered as he pushed his glasses up with his forefinger. "Afraid of what…?" Creed asked, though he kept his voice quiet. "Letheium hasn't taken complete control just yet. Train's past self, Sweeper Train as we will call him, hasn't fully been submerged. He is still fighting, trying to regain control. And even the smallest reminder of his past could force the newly awakened Black Cat to regress, allowing Sweeper Train to take over once again. If that happens… well…"

Creed glared at the doctor, violet eyes angry. "You said that Letheium would solve everything." He growled, fists clenched at his sides, "You said that-""I said that it would work so long as you did nothing to make him remember his past." Doctor interrupted. "So long as Train doesn't come into contact with those other Sweepers, or sees something that would make him remember _her_, the Black Cat shouldn't regress. But if Sweeper Train is still active and is forcing him to remember them… Well, we could have a problem."

"So how do we stop this?" Creed asked furiously. No, he wouldn't lose Train… not again… not like this. He wouldn't allow it… couldn't allow it. Without Train, he would never win…

The doctor looked thoughtful for a moment, before turning his deep purple eyes on the silvette. "We could give him another dose of Letheium… But I'm not so sure as to the effects. Remember what I said about the drug earlier? How it was named after the river Lethe? Even a single drop on one's hand could make the user forget how to use the appendage. Letheium is a controlled version, but with another dose… I'm not sure how the Black Cat would react to it."

"Are there any other options?" The Apostle leader asked, his lilac eyes focused on his beloved Train, who was sticking his tongue out at Shiki. Shiki, on the other had, was pulling out his summoning charms. Creed would have to go over there soon or they would have a battle on their hands…

"The only other option is to watch him and wait. See if Sweeper Train gets ahead. If that happens, we could readminister the drug again… But the fact remains that that is two doses of the same drug and could result in the same situation as above. Train could forget himself entirely… and become just a vessel without a soul."

"So either way… We're playing with fire," Creed muttered, stepping away from Doctor. "I will think upon what you have said and come to you later with my decision." "As you wish… Just remember, the more time that passes and the more that he remembers, the harder it will be to make him revert back to the Black Cat." Doctor answered, before walking back into his lab.

Creed watched him go, before turning back to the task at hand. Train and Shiki were about to go at, both taunting the other. This really wouldn't do… With a sigh, the Apostle leader went to break up the impending fight.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After being introduced to the other members of the Apostles of the Stars and having Creed break up his fight with Shiki, Train ditched everyone else to explore on his own. This in itself hadn't been an easy task, since Creed demanded that he go everywhere with Train, but he had finally accomplished it. Let's just say it involved a lot of running and a lot of turns.

Finally alone, the brunette thought happily, a Cheshire-cat grin on his face. He stretched his arms out, yawning widely, and then looked around, trying to determine where he was. A giant hall greeted him, the windows decked out in long, trailing curtains. The floor was blanketed by a similar red carpet, stretching from one end to the other. Near the middle of the hall was a bay window, showing a magnificent view of the ocean. He leaned against the window and watched the waters swirl below. The sun was just setting; red in color. Train felt a shiver run down his spine.

Then the pain in his head was back. He fell to his knees, clutching his head. Golden eyes widened and then narrowed as he fought back the pain. The voice was there again, screaming, but he still couldn't understand what it was saying. Again, he saw those three people, only this time they all were holding out their hands to him, a wordless plea on their lips.

"What… do you want from… me…?" He gasped, rocking back and forth on his knees. "What do you want…? Who…?" The pain was becoming unbearable. And somewhere in the back of his head, that voice was still screaming…

Train sat up, amber orbs wide, as a name came to his lips unbidden.

"Sven…"

And then he fainted.

To be continued…

Asura: (looking back at previous chapters) Hm… I'm starting to wonder if I should get a beta… I mean, I don't think my grammar and all that is bad, but I am human… And I do make mistakes… Something to think about. Anyway…

I hope you all liked the chapter. I'm going to start trying to do weekly updates, especially now that I have my own computer to work with… So it will be a test of my resolve. We all know a story is only written when it wants to be, but I feel like I should at least try. So… in usual fashion, please read and review… And remember, blondes like cookies and pretzels. :D


	12. Forgotten

Asura: You know… I like getting out of school as much as the next person because of weather and all… But what I don't like? Having to walk around campus in that weather when school ISN'T cancelled. _ Not fun, that. I about did the splits today because I slipped on some ice.

Anyway, I digress. Here's the facebook announcement again for those people who maybe didn't see it on the last chapter, but this time I will actually be providing a name. :D It's… Asura Mori. Easy, right? Just look me up on facebook and we can discuss things and just talk there.

So… anyway… here's the eleventh/twelfth chapter of AN! Now enjoy the story as I go murder my dorm-mates. ^_^

Disclaimer: Me no own, refer to previous chapters.

Warning: Yaoi. Refer to previous chapters.

Chapter Eleven: Forgotten

By: Asura Mori

Golden eyes opened weakly, taking in their surroundings. Train was still in the hall, lying on the floor undisturbed. Apparently no one had found him just yet, which in Train's opinion was a good thing. He didn't want Creed finding him like this, to see him acting so weak.

The assassin brushed a hand through his dark hair, feeling slightly nauseous after his latest headache. And that name "Sven" still stuck soundly in his head. The screaming voice was also still present, though the words were still unintelligible besides that one name. The brunette shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He had to be getting back soon or else Creed would start to worry…

He got to his feet using the nearby wall as support, head down to fight the queasy feeling in his stomach. Lights blinked before his eyes, making him dizzy. Then those three people were there again, still beckoning him. He locked eyes with the green-haired man, knowing almost immediately that this one was "Sven." But he didn't know who this "Sven" was and it frustrated him.

"Why?" Train asked quietly, glaring at the phantom-like person. "I don't even know you… yet, why do I feel like I should…? Who are you?" The green-eyed man just looked at him sadly, doing and saying nothing. And then all three apparitions disappeared.

Train let out a strained sigh and leaned his back against the wall, hand going up to shield his face. Amber orbs peaked through the fingers unseeing. He was so confused… Everything up to yesterday was a blur and there were some things he just couldn't remember.

Why did it feel like he'd forgotten something important?

0-0-0-0-0-0

Eve sat in the bay window and stared outside, her thoughts turbulent. She could see Sven pacing off to the side, his face dark with worry as he spoke with someone on the phone. They had been trying to locate Train for the last few days, with little luck, and all of them were starting to become a bit frantic.

She let out a sigh and turned her full attention back to the window, which was covered with small drops of water. It was raining outside. Even though she didn't act like it, she too was worried about Train. She had to admit that she missed him as well and all the annoying things he did. And without the brunette here, Sven just wasn't himself.

The young blonde girl swiveled her head around when she heard the phone clack down on the table, rose-colored eyes narrowed. Sven was now sitting down in one of the many armchairs littered about the room, his eye closed in exhaustion. "That was Rinslet." He explained after a few minutes, though his eye remained closed. "She's got a lead about where Train might be. Some guy saw a silver-haired man standing outside the house around the time he disappeared…"

"You don't mean… Creed?" Eve asked, turning around to fully look at Sven. The green-haired man nodded, his expression angry. Eve waited for her guardian to say more, but when he didn't she continued. "So this means that the final confrontation with Creed will have to begin sooner then we'd thought… correct?"

Sven finally opened his eye and looked at her dead-on, surprising Eve with the sadness she saw there. "I really don't know." He muttered, "There's no telling what he's done with Train. The bad thing is Train's the only one who can beat him. So for this whole 'confrontation' thing to work, we need to get Train back. And to do that we have to find him."

"And that's what Rinslet's doing." Eve concluded, to which Sven nodded. "So for now… all we can do is sit and wait…"

Sven sighed and pulled out a cigarette, sticking it in his mouth. He lit it with his lighter and took a puff before answering. "And hopefully, we're not too late to help Train."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Train made his way back to his room slowly, his mind whirling. He wanted to know who this guy was, but wasn't sure how to approach Creed on the matter. His gut told him that it would be a bad idea to even tell Creed about this, but he was just so confused…

And that was something he, as the Black Cat, hated.

About halfway back, the brunette changed course. Maybe it was just a stress thing and he needed to work off a little steam. He remembered Creed mentioning something about a shooting range downstairs and felt a grin creep onto his face. Now that was something he definitely liked the sound of. So, downstairs he went and indeed, there was a shooting range.

The room was itself was quite plain. There wasn't much in there besides a few chairs. But those chairs faced a bigger part of the room, where nothing but white could be seen. A long, red line was painted on the floor a few feet from the chairs, indicating where the shooter should stand.

Train spied a small number pad on the opposite wall and went over to it. After staring at it for a few seconds he punched in a few numbers and set a difficulty level, smiling to himself. He was pretty sure he knew how this little mechanism worked. If he was right, then targets would jump out in the bigger part of the room and would continue to do so until time was up. And depending on the difficulty, the targets would appear in large numbers or really quickly, only to disappear just as quickly.

A few hours of this would help to ease his stress level.

He walked over to what he considered the middle of the red line and took up his stance, waiting. A buzzing noise permeated the room, indicating that it was time to start. Five targets jumped up and were shot down within the span of a breath. Train quickly reloaded, just in time to raise his gun to his newest challenge. Twelve more targets had appeared and Train shot as quickly and accurately as he could, reloading when needed.

Despite the fact that this computer simulation couldn't keep up with his skill, Train found that he was enjoying himself. It had been a while since he could just practice and have fun. Now if he switched to his left hand, it would be even funnier to watch. After all, he was better with that hand and probably could take the targets out even quicker.

He continued to do this for hours, switching back and forth between his two hands, until his thoughts had cleared. The timer finally went off, signaling the end of the simulation, and Train sat down in one of the many chairs. His body was relaxed in the chair and he felt himself starting to doze.

"I guess… it wouldn't be such a bad thing to take a nap here."

He got up and pulled another chair over, before sitting down once again. Then he curled his legs up underneath him and laid down. He was asleep in seconds, curled up like a cat.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The phone rang again and Sven was out of his seat in seconds. He picked it up and answered with a gruff hello. After listening for a few minutes, a smile appeared on his face. He thanked the person on the other end before hanging up, then turned to look at Eve.

"She found him. We know where Train's at."

To be continued…

Asura: Yay! Sven to the rescue!

Black Cat Train: … Who the hell is Sven?

Sweeper Train: Dude, go away. Nobody likes you.

B.C. Train: That's not what your mom said.

S. Train: … Um… she's your mom too.

B.C. Train: (looks at S. Train) … Who are you?

Asura: He's… you?

B.C. Train: … Huh. Well, that's awkward.

Asura: Yeah… Anyway… (turns to look at readers) I hope you enjoyed this chapter of AN. Like I said, I'll try and update every week, but as one reviewer has stated so nicely for me, "Life happens." So, we'll see how things turn out. Read and review please. It makes me happy and warm inside. … Although hot chocolate does that too, now that I think about it. Huh.


	13. Reckoning

Asura: Sorry guys. Didn't mean to leave you all hanging for so long. My school came back to kick me in the ass after all those snow days and gave me a bunch of work. Basically, I'm just now getting some time to myself to write and update. So, thanks for being patient. Here's the twelfth/thirteenth chapter of AN. Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.

Warning: Yaoi. Refer to previous chapters.

Chapter Twelve: Reckoning

By: Asura Mori

"Train…"

"Train… wake…"

"Wake up, Train."

The brunette stretched and opened his eyes blearily, looking up at the speaker. Creed stood above him smiling, hands on his hips. "I swear… you're just like a cat sometimes." The silvette chuckled, offering his hand to the other man. Train looked at the proffered hand for a moment, still waking up, and then smiled.

"That's why they call me the Black Cat, Creed. It wasn't just a catchy name for when I killed. It was also a behavioral thing."

Creed laughed outright and helped his lover up, folding him up in a hug. "I was worried when you didn't return to the room." He whispered, lightly kissing the brunette's cheek. "Thought I did something to upset you."

"Nah, I was just practicing. You didn't do anything. Just had… some things to think about." Train leaned his head against Creed's shoulder so that the other man didn't see his expression. He still wasn't sure if he should talk to Creed about the voices he'd been hearing, but not telling the silvette also bothered him.

"It's fine, Train. We all need some time to ourselves. You haven't really had that chance since you've gotten here." Train looked up and found that Creed was smiling. Guilt washed through him. Creed was so understanding and here he was hiding things from him. "Creed… I…"

"Creed!"

Train and Creed turned as one, with Train still wrapped in the silvette's arms. Doctor ran into the room and bent over, panting. "Creed…" He looked up, only then seeming to realize that Train was there as well. "Um… may I speak to you alone, for a minute, if possible…?"

"What is it, Doctor? You can speak in front of Train. I trust him more than anyone else in this world." Creed's eyes had narrowed and his arms tightened around the brunette protectively. Train's eyes had also narrowed, wondering what Doctor didn't want him to hear.

Doctor seemed to debate, and then decided the issue was too important. "We're being attacked… That sweeper and his little biological weapon are here. They've come for… their _friend_." Doctor tried to look over at Train discreetly, but failed miserably. Train blinked. Wait, what? He _knew _these attackers? Was it…

The green-haired man popped into his head again unbidden, eyes hidden beneath his hat. Was it him? Was it… Sven? Did that man have the answers he was looking for? There was only one way to find out…

"Creed… let's go." He turned to leave, but found that his lover's arms had tightened so that he couldn't move. Train looked up at the silvette, golden eyes showing confusion. "Creed…?"

The silvette blinked and loosened his arms. "I'm sorry. I just blanked out for a bit." He smiled and stepped back, seeming himself once more, but Train could tell something was wrong. Creed seemed agitated and restless about something. The intruders? Was there something about these people that bothered him? This just piqued his interest more. He had to meet these intruders… and see if they held the answers he was looking for.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Train left the room first, leaving Doctor and Creed alone. Creed stood as if frozen, his eyes the only thing that moved. The purple orbs were darting about, as if looking for some escape from this nightmare. "How did they find him, Doctor? I thought we left no clues as to our location…"

"That Rinslet girl is very resourceful, Creed. We should have killed her when we had the chance. Now, we have another issue to contend with. Sven and Eve. If Train sees them now, he could-"

"NO!" Creed covered his ears, his first movement in a while. He shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to block out everything. "This can't happen… I can't lose Train again! I won't lose him again!"

Purple orbs snapped open and the silvette straightened, face cold. His eyes were hard as he looked at Doctor, who took a step back. "Even if he remembers them, I will not lose him again. He will forget once more, if that action is needed. I refuse to lose my Train again!"

"But Creed… another dose of Letheium could…" Doctor wetted his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. "I don't care. Train is mine and I will not let go of him. That is all I care about now."

"… As you wish, then."

To be continued…

A.M. – Sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger, but next chapter will be interesting. Sven to the rescue!

S. Train: Finally, jeez… I was getting tired of him. (points at B.C. Train)

B.C. Train: It's not my fault you aren't as cool as me. (shrugs)

S. Train: See! This is why I don't like him!

Asura: But… he IS you. Are you saying you don't like yourself?

S. Train: Well, no… I just don't like him!

Asura: … So you don't like an aspect of your personality?

S. Train: … Why do you have to turn everything around on me?

Asura: … Cause I'm the author?

S. Train: I dislike you. Extremely.

B.C. Train: I share that sentiment.

Asura: … You guys are just mad cause I let Creed fuck you.

Trains: …

Asura: I win. :D


	14. Wearing Thin

Asura: Ugh… School's finally winding down, thank goodness. I haven't had a decent break to write in a while. Sorry about that guys, but we all know how life is. So, in apology, here's the thirteenth/fourteenth chapter of AN. Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: … We've all been over this already. Refer to previous chapters.

Warning: … Character death and yaoi. That's about it this time around.

Chapter Thirteen: Wearing Thin

By: Asura Mori

Train's thoughts were in turmoil as he walked down the hall. On one hand, these intruders were the enemy and needed to be eliminated. On the other hand, they could hold the answers he was searching for. And according to Doctor's not so subtle hints, he _knew_ these people.

The man in the hat, Sven, flitted through his head again. Was it him…? Would he be the one who could explain these weird hallucinations he was having? The voices he was hearing?

Well, no time like the present in which to find out.

The brunette grinned and reached down, pulling Hades out of its holster. He stroked its side lovingly and then flicked the chamber open to check that it was loaded. Satisfied that it was, he slammed it closed with a shake of his wrist. Either the intruders would have the answers he sought…

Or they would die for trespassing in his domain.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They were surrounded. Sven eyed the Apostle of the Stars henchmen, looking for any signs of weakness, but so far as he could see there were no openings. Eve stood at his side, blonde hair glimmering with suppressed nanomechanic power. They were largely outnumbered, they both knew this, but they couldn't leave just yet.

After all, they hadn't found Train yet and they weren't leaving without him.

"… Stand down."

Sven turned, his heart suddenly hammering inside his chest. He knew that voice, knew it so well that hearing it now made him want to cry with joy. The sweeper opened his mouth and started to form a name, but the sound died away before so much as a syllable could be said.

Train stood at the top of the stairs leading into the room, his face as cold as ice. This alone would not have stopped Sven from speaking; no, it was what the former sweeper was wearing that made him pause. The dark trench coat that signified the Black Cat, assassin of Chronos, adorned the brunette's lanky frame.

Seeing that coat, of all things, was what made him unable to speak. Only twice before had he seen Train in that coat: back when the brunette was still an assassin for Chronos (1) and when Train had gone to face off against Creed to save Rinslet (2). But this time it was different. Looking at his friend, Sven could tell this wasn't the same man he'd met back then.

That Black Cat had been more human. The man standing in front of him held none of those features, had no sympathy. There was only cool indifference in those golden eyes. Sven had to force himself to swallow, knowing his every move was being watched. So this was what the true Black Cat had been like…

How utterly terrifying.

Train walked down the stairs slowly, every step he took measured. Golden orbs never left Sven, not even flickering to Eve who had taken in a deep breath of air as she too noticed how different Train was. His attention was solely focused on the ex-investigator.

Only when he reached the bottom of the stairs did he look around. He stared at Eve for a millisecond, before turning his amber gaze to one of the men surrounding the two Sweepers.

"You're dismissed. I can handle things from here." The brunette stated with cold finality, daring the other man to challenge him. The man was obviously an idiot though, because he looked at Train as if he was nuts.

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone with these two. They're extremely danger-"

His words were cut off by the sound of a gun being shot. The other soldiers looked around with confusion, wondering what had happened. Sven blinked in surprise and turned to look at Eve, who also looked confused. Everyone in the room took an audible step back when the man who'd back talked Train fell to the floor dead, a bullet hole marring his forehead.

Sven looked at Train in horror. He hadn't even seen the brunette draw his gun, let alone _move_. Was this what the true Black Cat was capable of? No wonder Creed had wanted the _assassin _Train on his side…

Utterly terrifying.

"Anyone else want to defy my orders?" Train asked, his voice as soft as silk. Not another word was said as the men all filed out in quick order, leaving the brunette alone with Sven and Eve.

Train was smirking the entire time, though there was also a hint of disappointment in his posture, as if he'd been hoping that someone else would step forward and defy him once more. Sven could only stare at the man he'd called friend, wondering if the Train he knew was hidden underneath all of that blood lust. Gods, he could only hope so.

"You." Sven tensed as the single word was spoken and amber orbs sought him out. He couldn't help but be drawn to those eyes, so similar to that of the Train he knew, yet so different. The eyes were still the same: shape, color, etc. But the feelings, or lack thereof, in that gaze that was leveled at him was what made green-haired man flinch back.

He couldn't even begin to form a sentence, let alone answer Train's statement. The brunette's smirk changed to a scowl and he slowly advanced on the green-haired Sweeper, pausing only inches away from the other man. "You. Do I know you?" He growled, golden eyes narrowed in a death glare.

Sven blinked as if suddenly brought back to reality. "Do you know us?" Sven restated stupidly, trying to figure all of this out, "Is that what you're really asking me?" He wanted to add "idiot" to the end of that question, but wondered if he'd be pushing his luck to far in doing so. Apparently it was a wise decision on his choice, because Train looked slightly angry at being asked his own question back.

"Yes, that's what I asked you. Now answer the damn question before I lose the rest of my patience with you." The brunette snarled, his hand slightly twitching as it rested near the butt of his six-shot pistol. Sven noted that action and decided that being blunt was a lot better than being dead.

"All right then. The answer is yes. You do know us… or you did." Sven was trying very hard to sound convincing, knowing his answer, and whether or not Train believed him, could very well determine whether he and Eve would be walking out of here alive.

Train's eyes narrowed even more. "Explain." He said simply, his hand tapping rhythmically near his pistol, Hades. Sven gave the gun a glance and swallowed, remembering just how fast the brunette could be with that gun, the evidence of that swiftness still lying so near on the floor. He gave the poor bastard a pitying glance before returning his one eye to Train, the other hidden behind the eye patch. If necessary, he would use the power of his other eye. But would it be enough against this Train?

He wasn't so sure…

"All right… it's like this…"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Creed paced relentlessly, which the Doctor watched with some amusement. It was a small wonder that there wasn't a hole in the floor from all the walking back and forth the silvette was doing.

"He should have been back by now." Creed growled, hands clasped behind his back. "It shouldn't be taking this long. Something is wrong."

"You worry too much, Creed." Doctor answered him, not in the least bit ruffled by Creed's dire tone. "He's probably toying with them, making them believe they have some sort of chance. Remember, he was called the Black Cat… for _many_ reasons, not just for his unlucky number."

The leader of the Apostle of the Stars slowly stopped his pacing and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Lilac orbs opened again and fixated on the Doctor, who inclined his head towards his master with a small nod. Creed looked away until his gaze was pointed at a wall, its empty surface a small comfort. He gave an imperceptible nod and leaned his head back, a smile forming on his lips.

"You're right." He finally muttered. "No one can take my Train away… even if they could, I will always have Letheium to fix that little matter. Those fools downstairs have no idea of the true monster they are facing."

He gave the Doctor a small, cold smile. Doctor shifted uneasily in his seat, knowing exactly what that look meant. If something were to happen to Train and Letheium didn't do its work a second time, then he would be the one Creed was going to take it out on...

Painfully so.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"So… basically what you're telling me is that Creed kidnapped me and then did something to tamper with my memories, forcing me to revert to my original personality of the Black Cat?" Train asked, clarifying all the he'd heard from Sven in the last few minutes. Sven nodded slowly, nervousness permeating from his very being.

Train noticed this with some satisfaction. The other man was afraid. Good.

"And you expect me to believe that?" He continued, pulling Hades from its holster and running an expert hand over its surface. Golden eyes focused solely on the man in front of him, smiling at his every nervous move.

Sven watched Train with equal scrutiny. He knew that the brunette was taking joy in his fear. There was no other explanation for that smirk, which was slowly destroying whatever hope the Sweeper had had left. This man wasn't his best friend...

And it was becoming more and more obvious with every passing second.

"Nothing I say is going to make you believe me. But let me ask you this. Is there something about all of this that doesn't make sense to you? A blank you can't explain?" Sven asked, holding his hands out in a pleading way.

He watched Train's golden eyes darken and a small flicker of fear flit through the assassin's eyes. Yes, there was something. That much was clear. Now if only he could figure out what it was... maybe, just maybe, he could get his friend back.

Train forced himself to look away from Sven, no longer smirking. His eyes showed how troubled he really was by the Sweeper's words and even his posture wasn't as relaxed anymore. Honestly, there were some things he was confused about. Like Creed's first words when he woke up again... after what had seemed like a very long sleep...

"_How I missed you, dear heart..."_

"_It's not as if I went anywhere, Creed..."_

His head exploded in pain. He leaned down, cupping his ringing head and let out a low gasp. Sven was at his side in an instant, but Train shoved him away, not wanting his help.

A woman with dark, short hair appeared before his eyes, dressed in a kimono. He stared at her, wide-eyed, a name on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't remember. She was important, he knew that, but he just couldn't... Her eyes gazed at him with pity and she opened her mouth as if to speak, but nothing came forth. Her eyes, if possible, grew even sadder and she shook her head. He reached out for her with a trembling hand, but drew it back just as quickly as another assault of pain washed through him.

Sven watched all of this, worry etched into his face. He wanted to reach out and comfort his friend, but Train wouldn't allow it... at least, _this_ Train wouldn't. What was the brunette seeing that had affected him in such a way? And why was he in so much pain...?

What had Creed done?

To be continued...

Asura: Well... can't say I'm exactly happy with this chapter, but neither am I disappointed with it... I guess? I don't know... -sighs- It's been a while since I've written a chapter, so I can't decide whether or not I'm okay with it. But I guess it's ultimately up to you guys. :D

Anyway, sorry about the nearly non-existent updates. I started working this summer so it really sucks. Oh well, whatever gets the bills paid, right? :( Sorry guys. I'll try and keep updating as much as possible. So, read and review please. Love ya!

– Refers to the anime version, in which Sven meets Train while the brunette's still with Chronos.

– Refers more so to the manga, since I can't remember if the whole tower scene happens in the anime. ^_^


	15. Fate Undecided

Asura: For a while there I thought my writing days were over. I couldn't get anything out. I almost resigned from , which would have been kinda sad. There are so very few people who write anymore... I didn't want to be one of those who had quit. So, here I am, back again. Yes, news of my death were premature. :P So, here's chapter fourteen of AN! Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: Me no own Black Cat. You no sue. It's an agreeable set of terms, right? :3

Warning: Character brutality... and that's about it. Besides the mention of world domination and slight innuendo. ^^ Enjoy.

Chapter Fourteen: Fate Undecided

By: Asura Mori

Train took a deep breath and leaned his head back, his golden orbs closing tightly as he fought down the pain pounding in his head. He could feel the Sweeper watching him, worry etched on the man's face, but he couldn't understand why he would show such concern for his enemy. Unless...

Unless the man was telling the truth...

No! He shook his head and glared at the man. No, it was all a ruse. They were trying to turn him against Creed, trying to take him away again...

Wait... again? He paused, physically and mentally. Again? That train of thought hadn't made sense. He'd never been apart from Creed...

_"How I missed you, dear heart..."_

_"It's not as if I went anywhere, Creed..."_

The conversation played through his head again and he felt a sliver of doubt enter his heart. If Sven was telling the truth, then everything made sense. Why Creed had said the things he'd said, the sad looks Creed so often gave him... Why would Creed miss him, if he'd never left...?

The doubt must have shown on his face, because Sven took a step toward him. "Train?" The brunette turned and looked at the Sweeper, his golden eyes wide with confusion and fear. "I-I...?" Sven wrapped the other man in a hug, holding the man close. "It's okay, Train. We're going to fix this... We'll get your memories right, get _you_ back..."

Train didn't fight the green-haired man this time. He leaned his head against the other man's chest, taking in his scent. Yes, he definitely knew this man... Though his mind said otherwise, his body definitely remembered the Sweeper. "Who are you?" He asked, unaware that he'd said the question out loud.

"I'm your partner."

The assassin flinched and drew back from Sven, his golden eyes wide as he looked at the man in front of him. His chest felt tight and his breathing was coming out in harsh pants. He was clenching Sven's arms tightly, trying to find his center. His... partner? But... Creed was his partner...? But Sven was his partner... too? His head hurt...

The last thing he heard was Sven calling his name and then darkness.

-0-0-0-0-

Sven caught the brunette before he could hit the ground, calling out to his unconscious friend with undisguised worry. Eve moved over to them as well, her pale pink eyes darting from Train to Sven and back.

"What do we do now...?" She asked, stroking Train's hair from his face. "We can't leave him here... but we have no guarantee that he won't turn on us if we take him with us..."

"We have to take him with us." Sven answered, his eyes hard as he looked down at his friend, "If we leave him here, Creed will just confuse him again. We will lose Train... and I don't think we'll be able to get him back again."

Eve slowly nodded, her thoughts following along a similar course. She helped Sven to adjust Train, so that the brunette was lying sprawled across the Sweeper's back. Sven shrugged his shoulders and slipped his hands underneath Train's legs to better hold him. He nodded at Eve and the two set off in the direction they'd come, with Train in tow.

-0-0-0-0-

Creed was pacing again, the Doctor noted, though he didn't say anything this time. He just watched, his violet eyes contemplative. "It's taking too long." Creed was muttering, "He should have been back by now... It's taking too. Damn. Long. Doctor!"

The dark-haired man looked at his leader over his glasses before pushing the frames up on his nose. "Yes, Creed?" He asked, smirking slightly at Creed's ruffled gaze. "Go downstairs and return with the Black Cat. Bring him to me. Immediately."

The doctor looked at Creed for a long second, as if he was debating something, then finally responded "As you wish, Creed." He turned quickly on his heels, the ends of his coat swishing lightly against his legs as he did. He turned so that Creed couldn't see his smile, couldn't see the narrowing of his eyes and the hatred blazing there. He would retrieve Train Heartnet, all right.

And then he'd use him for his own purposes... for a little while, at least. After all, it was only fun while his experiment fought against him.

-0-0-0-0-

Sven and Eve moved as quickly as possible, but could do nothing about the added burden of carrying an unconscious Train with them. They were, inevitably, slowed down. Doctor found them before they'd even reached the main hall.

"Well, well, we seem to have some rats. And look, they've even taken down the mighty cat. How entertaining. I'm sure Creed will be more than pleased to know that you _almost_ made off with his precious _partner._" The Doctor sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "It's actually quite disappointing really. And here I thought my little experiment had worked..."

"What did you do to him?" Sven growled, laying Train down on the floor gently. He glared at the doctor with his good eye, anger simmering in the amber orb. "What the hell did you do to _my_ partner?"

"Only what Creed has always wanted of him. I gave him back his past as an assassin and have made it his present. The Black Cat lives once more." Doctor laughed, the sound borderlining on maniacal. "I have done what every man in power wishes he could do. I have swayed the thinking of man and made it to match what I wanted it to be. Is this not true power? To be able to control another, through use of their own memories?"

"You're a sick man." Eve said quietly, tears at the edge of her eyes. "How can you live with yourself? Taking a person's memories, playing with them – no, _twisting _them – to suit your needs... And for what reason? Train is who he is because of those memories... and you just..."

"Took them and changed them, yes. To suit Creed's needs, as his own state of mind seems to depend on Mr. Heartnet's mentality. I did this to realize Creed's dreams, and through his, my own. Having done such a thing as change someone's memories, I can now move forward with my research, make it more complete, gain more power. What person does not want infinite power? Through my experiments, I will create gods. Creed is the first of those, who will realize my dream."

His violet eyes slid over to the unconscious Train and a smirk creased his face. "And Heartnet will be the second, whether he chooses to be or not. Creed has declared this, and so it will be so. There cannot be a king, if he does not have his 'queen,' don't you think?"

"You're crazy..." Sven whispered. "Humans are not meant to be gods, for this very reason! Your ambition knows no ends. When you have acheived immortality, what then? What will you reach for next? The world? Train wants nothing to do with that! And we won't allow you to use him for this... this madness!"

The Doctor shrugged again and pushed up his glasses. "I told you, it doesn't matter what Heartnet wants. It has already been decided. Now move. I have to return the sleeping princess to Creed. Of course, it looks like I'll need to adjust a few things in the boy's mind, but that should be easy enough... Once I kill you." The raven-haired man looked at Eve, an evil smirk on his face. "You, however, I would like to study a bit more... I think I'll leave you alive for a bit longer."

Eve hugged herself and glared at the man, which only served to make the man laugh. "Don't worry, you don't interest me in that way. He, however..." Here he looked to the sleeping Train, "... He interests me greatly. His willpower, his strength... All that he is, interests me."

Sven moved to stand over Train, glaring at the man. "I won't let you have either of them. I'm taking both of them home, where they belong."

Doctor smiled. "If you can. See, Mr. Sweeper, you've already lost... You're in my territory now."

Sven didnt' know what the hell the doctor meant by 'territory,' but there was no way in hell he was about to let this man make off with Train and Eve. He glanced quickly at Eve, letting his eye dart from her to Train. She was not to interfere, this was _his _fight. She nodded and went over to Train, guarding him with a possessive fierceness. With that settled, Sven turned his mind back to the impending battle at hand. He readied his suitcase, aiming at the doctor who had not moved, who continued to stand there smirking.

Well, the doc was in for a wakeup call. Sven initiated the mechanism in his case, a small gatling gun popping up from the top, and opened fire on the raven-haired man. He smirked as the doctor continued to stand there. This was all too easy. Smoke and debri burst up around the doctor, obscuring the man from view, but Sven was sure he had hit him. There was no way he could have missed...

Yet, when the smoke cleared, the Doctor stood untouched, that infuriating smirk still plastered on his face. "I thought I told you, sweeper..." The Doctor sighed, pushing up his glasses, eyes glittering with amusement, "You're in my territory now."

Pain rippled up Sven's back and he fell to his knees with a groan. He turned to see what it was that had attacked him, only to see Eve standing over him with a devilish smile. However, this wasn't Eve, Sven realized. Eve would have never attacked him like that... He observed her more, trying to see the truth...

Her eyes were listless, like they'd been when he'd first met her (1). She was even dressed as she had been back then. Somehow, the Doctor had tampered with his mind, recalling this memory, and was now using it against him. But how...?

"Confused, are we?" The Doctor finally moved, coming to stand before the kneeling Sven. "This is my power, 'Warp World.' I am limited to only what I can imagine... and to what others in my territory can as well. Oh yes, I can use even your own memories against you, sweeper." He smiled, kneeling down to look Sven in the eye.

"As I've said, Mr. Sweeper, you've already lost. And so... you will die."

Sven let out a wordless scream as Eve descended upon him, that quiet, evil smile still on her face.

-0-0-0-0-

Train awoke to the sound of screaming. He opened his eyes blearily, his head still pounding, but forced himself to focus on his surroundings. The girl from earlier, the little blonde one, stood near him, tears streaming down her face as she screamed out for the green-haried man. Train turned his head to see what all the commotion was and felt his heart stop in his chest.

Sven was lying on the ground, bleeding, invisible blades cutting up his body. The man was still alive, from what Train could hear of him screaming in pain, but he couldn't be for much longer if this continued...

The brunette glanced around for the source and his golden eyes came to a stop on Doctor, who was smiling with a glazed expression. "Fuck." Train stood, his stance wobbily at best, and lurched over to the Doctor. With a growl, he punched the man in the face – hard. The Doctor came out of his trance and Sven stopped his screams, now moaning in pain instead. Doctor glanced up at the brunette in confusion, then clarity, and quickly stood.

"Black Cat, so good of you to finally awaken. I was just stopping these two from making off with you-" Train punched him again. "So you set out to kill them?" He growled, glaring at the doctor. "These two are mine to do with as I please, Doctor. They are my prey!"

Doctor looked at him for a long while, as if assessing his frame of mind, then quickly smiled and stood once again, having been knocked off his feet once again. "As you wish, Black Cat. Creed was only worried for your safety, when you did not return. He merely sent me to... make sure you were safe."

"I'm fine." Train growled, glancing over at Sven, "But he won't be, if he doesn't get medical attention." The doctor looked at him quizzically. "Surely you don't mean you want this man alive?" he asked, also looking at Sven. "This man tried to abduct you..."

"I know what he tried to do. That's why I want him alive, to question and torture him as I wish. The girl I want unharmed and sent up to my quarters. I will watch over here, until a time as I see fit. Her fate lies in my hands." Train turned his back on the Doctor, looking at the girl, and let his face soften, holding his hand out to her. "Come on, little one. I don't want to have to lock you up."

Eve looked at him, tears still streaming down her face, the looked at Sven. Gritting her teeth, she walked over to Train and took his outstretched hand. He grasped her hand firmly, then turned to look at the doctor again. "That man is to be taken to my quarters as well, where I can watch over his condition. He won't be going anywhere any time soon, so I don't want to hear a word about how it's not safe. I will oversee all of his medical attention... Am I understood?"

Doctor frowned, but did not give voice to his frustrations. "Very well... Train."

To be continued...

Asura: Poor Sven... I feel bad. Although, considering I was thinking of having the doc kill him this chapter... I think he's a little bit better off... lol... Oh well. Sorry it took me so long to update. As I said earlier, I almost gave up writing in general and I'm quite happy that I got my spark back today. :3 Hopefully, it will continue to allow me to work. Hope you all liked the chapter, read and review please. :D

- (1) refers to when Sven first met Eve in the Torneo chapters.


	16. Real and Fake

Chapter Fifteen: Real and Fake

By: Asura Mori

Train surveyed the damage to Sven's body and let out a 'tsk' noise. Doctor sure had done a number on the poor sap.

After the confrontation in the hall, Sven and Eve had been taken up to the brunette's quarters, where a small medical room had been set up. Train had moved quickly, staunching the flow of blood from the many cuts on Sven's body, some of them deep, others shallow. He treated the ones that looked the worst first, using anti-septic to cleanse them of any possible infection. He bound the deeper cuts with cloth, growling in frustration when some of them bleed through almost immediately.

Throughout it all, Eve just sat silently, her pink eyes never leaving the unconscious sweeper. If she cried, Train never saw it. Two hours later, Sven was stable and sleeping peacefully.

-0-0-0-0-

Train sat down on his bed, exhausted. It had taken him two hours to stabilize the sweeper... He could say this for the Doctor, the man was thorough. He had caused Sven enough pain that he had thought he was dying, but had kept him alive long enough to fully torture him. The brunette wasn't sure how long he'd been knocked out, but it had been enough time for the Doctor to do this much damage...

That man was not one to be ignored, that was for sure.

Then again, the fact that Sven was still alive said something as well. A normal person would have already died from those wounds, yet this sweeper was fighting with everything he had. Train looked at the little blonde girl out of the corner of his eyes. He wondered, was it for her? Or was it his own will to live? Either way, the man was impressive, to say the least.

A knock on his door had Train back on his feet. "Come in." He called out, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Say nothing." He whispered to her, "I'll take care of it." Creed and the Doctor came into the room, with the Doctor remaining by the door, his arms crossed over his chest. Creed continued into the room, until he was standing directly in front of Train.

He smiled, but his violet eyes were cold as he looked down at Eve. "I heard that you had some trouble, Train. I came to see if you were all right." Creed turned his eyes to the brunette as he spoke, the orbs lightening almost immediately. Train watched the change with interest, figuring out quite easily that his lover didn't like the girl for some reason. "I'm fine, Creed. As you can see, I have the situation under control." He smiled at Creed, trying to relieve the other man's worries, but his words seemed to have no effect.

Creed frowned, looking over at Sven. "Doctor told me that you wanted them brought up here... But why, Train? Why not just... kill them and be done?"

Train bit his lip, trying to think of an answer. He couldn't tell Creed about his confusion, about his debate of whether or not his memories were real. It would just upset the man. "I... I wanted them alive, so that I could interrogate them. I want to know what their purpose was in coming here. If their answers are not satisfactory... I will kill them."

"_We_ will kill them, beloved." Creed smiled, leaning in to peck Train softly on the lips. "After all, they have inconvenienced both of us. You will find, Train, that you are wasting your time on these two. They are nothing more than con-artists, here to take you away from me with false information. Do not let their words deceive you, my love. All they want is drive us apart. Remember that."

With that said, Creed turned and beckoned to the Doctor, and the two men left, leaving Train with the girl and the unconscious sweeper. He ran a hand through his hair, the other hand on his hip, and stared up at the ceiling. He wanted to believe Creed's words... But there was just too much that didn't make sense... An image of that woman in the kimono flashed through his thoughts...

Who was she? He knew her name, Saya... but who had she been to him? He looked over at the little girl, who was staring at him. The intensity of her gaze was a bit intimidating, so he looked away first. "Uh... are you... hungry?" He finally asked. He wasn't good with kids...

Eve seemed to think about it for a few seconds, then nodded. Train let out a sigh. Okay, maybe this wasn't gonna be as hard as he had first thought...

-0-0-0-0-

"Dammit!"

A vase shattered against the wall, thrown in Creed's anger. He breathed heavily, still bent over from throwing the piece. He stared at the floor, his violet eyes swirling with a multitude of emotions.

"Everything... Everything is falling apart. They've come to take him away again, to take _MY _Train... I won't let them... They can't have him... That _witch _can't have him!"

He began to pace. Back and forth, back and forth. "I have to do something. Train, my Train, I can't lose you again. We're so close... soooo close. It's all that witch's fault... If she hadn't gotten in the way, I never would have lost you in the first place. And now they've come to get you back... _Forcing _you to remember... But I won't let them... They can't have you... After all, I'm the only one who really understands you, Train... my dear, dear Black Cat... You are mine, as I am yours..."

He stopped his restless pacing and looked up at the ceiling, hysterical laughter bubbling up past his lips. "That's right... I can still save you, Train. I can fix it all, make it like it used to be... You'd like that, wouldn't you... Train? You would, I know... Just you and me, like it should be... I'll get rid of them, make them all disappear... then we can be happy, like we wanted to be... The answer to all our troubles, Letheium... it will make it all right..."

"Shiki."

The Taoist appeared instantly, bowing. "You called, Creed?" "Bring Train to me. I have to speak with him." Creed ordered, his violet eyes glowing. Shiki nodded his understanding and disappeared in a swarm of insects. Humming to himself, Creed walked over to his bath and began to fill it. "I'll fix it all, Train... and together, we will rule over this corrupt world as Gods... just you and I, forever... as it should be..."

-0-0-0-0-

Train checked Sven's condition, changing his bandages as he worked. A satisfied smile creased his face. "It's gonna be all right, princess. He's gonna pull through." When Eve didn't respond, Train turned to look at her. She was staring at him again. Just when Train thought she wasn't going to say anything, she asked in a quiet voice, "Why do you care?"

Silence descended upon the room. Train's brows knit in thought, his gaze focused somewhere on the wall behind Eve. He let out a sigh and dropped his eyes to the floor, before refocusing on the little girl. "I feel... that you two may have been telling the truth... That I might, indeed, know both of you. However... I have no memories of either of you... Why? By keeping you both here, under my protection... I'm hoping to unlock the truth. And if I come to the conclusion that you're lying... I will kill you."

"And if we aren't? What then?"

"... I don't know yet. I haven't thought about that possibility." Train answered truthfully, "If Creed... has done something to mess with my memories... I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't remember if I ever felt any differently about him... And even if I learn that he was lying to me, changing things that I should know... Could I still do what I have to do, knowing that I love him...?"

Eve didn't answer, just continued to stare at the brunette. Train let out a small chuckle. "Look at me. Unloading my problems onto a child. What has the world come to?" He laughed again, then stretched his arms above his head. "Well, what say you and me get-" He was interrupted by someone knocking on his door again. Shiki entered the room, inclining his head to Train.

"Black Cat."

"Shiki."

"Creed wishes to speak with you in his quarters." Shiki turned and walked back out of the room just as quickly as he had come in. Train let out a sigh. "Well, there goes my idea of a nap. Sorry, princess, but duty calls." He began to walk out the door.

"Don't go." Eve said quietly, bringing Train to a stop. He turned to look at her, his golden eyes wispy. "If you go, you're going to forget again. He doesn't want you to remember us... or Saya."

"You know who Saya is?" He asked quietly, just in case Shiki was still at the door listening. Eve nodded. Train glanced to the side, thinking. "... When I come back, immediately tell me this. 'A cat has no master because he is free.' That way I know you're not an intruder... just in case you're correct and he messes with my memories."

Eve still looked worried, but nodded nonetheless. Train nodded back, then started for the door again. He stopped in front of the door. "... Don't try to leave the room. There are some nasty surprises waiting outside for those who don't know the place. However, if someone enters the room besides me, I give you permission to defend yourself and that man. Anything besides that, just behave yourself. I'll be back." He turned and winked at her, then left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Rose-colored eyes watched him go, then turned to gaze at Sven. She walked over to where he was lying and gently grabbed his hand. Tears slid down her face, but she never made a sound. Sven's heart monitor continued to beep as she stood there crying, the only noise in the room.

To be continued...

Asura: And there's chapter fifteen. Hope you all liked it and guess what? There's gonna be a sex scene next chapter. WHOO! I know this chapter was kind of short, but it was mostly a transition-type chapter. We're gonna get into the fun parts next. So... read and review. Please and thank you!


End file.
